A Tale of Fangs and Fur
by Missy Kitty Cat
Summary: Its ironic how things you never imagined real are lurking nearby and frightening how things like the supernatural could exist. One tiny detective thought the same when the unthinkable happened.
1. The Monster

__

_A/n: My first Detective Conan fanfic! -Proud. - Its AU, just a bit. I got an idea and just had to do it, with some encouraging. –Points to Crimson.- I know there is a fic out there with this sort of thing, but I always wanted to do something like this before so.. –Stick out tongue. - If you have a problem, do not read it. However, if you like it, Review! _

_Dedication: Crimson and Nipper. You know who you are! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not. As much as I wish I did, own Detective Conan, but I do own this fic. _

* * *

**A Tale of Fangs and Fur **

**Chapter one:** The Monster.

** By Kat-chan!**

* * *

It was a normal weekend. Just like any other, really the only difference was he was camping with Kogoro and Ran instead of his minuscule friends, Haibara, and the professor. The leafy, green treetops loamed above, the day light long sense faded into night. The forest taken over by shadows enough to scare most children, not Conan, though; He wasn't a normal child after all.

The flame licked at the wood placed into the small, rock lined pit. At least the fire kept the gloom and cold away. Kogoro, the so called great detective, reached, albeit blindly, down to the wood pile aiming to chuck another piece of lumber to the hungry flames, He found nothing. The firewood pile was all used up. "Hey brat, go get some more wood!" The man hissed to the small not-really-six-year-old.

"Ack, Dad! Conan-kun is a child; he'll get scared if he wonders off into the dark!" Ran scolded, a look strong enough to bring terror to the old man showing strong in her eyes.

"Its okay, Ran-neechan, I'm not scared." The boy assured her, smiling up at her.

"But Conan-kun!" In reality, Ran knew how brave Conan was; it was her that was scared. Sonoko filled her head with more horror stories then she could handle the day before the camping trip. _Really, why did I ever let her talk me into sleeping over, with her knowing about this trip, the night before we left?_

"I'll be right back!" The words pulled her out of her thoughts. She could only watch with dread as he grabbed a flashlight and disappeared into the darkness. A chill ran down her spin, though not because of the cold, no she was rather warm near the fire. This chill and the fear… She knew something was about to happen, something really bad.

"Be careful!" She nearly screamed out, but already he was too far to hear her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn that old man, making me get the firewood," Conan grumbled to himself, swatting at the seventeenth mosquito that had bitten him. His arms were covered with those itchy, little bites. He wanted to scratch them, but that only would make the itching worse. He cursed Kogoro under his breath, stumping through the forest.

Did it have to be so cold too? Maybe he should have worn a sweater before trudging into the woods. It didn't matter now; he was already too far into the forest to turn back.

_SNAP!_

What was that sound? A twig snapping… No, the sounds were different; it was more like a branch snapping. There was no crash, though. If a branch had broken off a tree, it should have crashed against the ground or hit some other branches on the tree it fell from. There was no crash.

That meant one thing; something must have broken a branch or something that was already on the ground… Unless it was other camper, which he was sure it wasn't, it had to be something big. A bear, maybe? That was odd; he didn't expect there would be bears here. This was a forest; however, bears like these sorts of places. It was highly possible.

Just to be on the safe side, Conan shone his flashlight around, slowly turning around in a circle. Two mini, red moons glared at him as his flashlight shone into some beast's eyes. It snarled.

_This is not a bear!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was Conan-kun!" Ran shrieked as the scream torn through the forest. Without a second though, Ran ripped from her seat and ran off into the forests' depths. Her feet pounded into the leaf-littered ground, until a splash of something warm hit her legs. That was when she looks down and saw a flashlight. _His flashlight_.

Her body grew numb when she realized that the warm substance that had splashed onto her leg was blood. "No…" She whispered. It was like a sick horror movie…

"CONAN-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her lung a blaze with exhaustion.

"R-… Ra… Ran-N- N- Neechan…"

"CONAN!!" The voice was barely a whisper, but Ran heard it. She snatched up the flashlight lying on the ground and shone it toward where she heard the voice. Clenched between the jaws of some... Some… Some monster was her precious Conan-kun. He was covered in blood and his eyes were glazed over with pain. His tiny arm reaching towards her...

A fierce rage built up inside her, her eyes blazing with pure hatred for this beast. She was still afraid, but saving the life of her dear little Conan-kun seemed more important then being afraid! "LET GO OF HIM!!" Her voice came out between her teeth, clenched in anger.

The beast dropped the child, finding this new comer to be more of a meal. In one quick movement it lunged at her, but Ran was faster. The heel of her foot slammed into the creatures skulled, impaling its head into the ground. It didn't seem to like a meal that fought back, slipping from under her foot and running off whimpering.

Anger gone, Ran raced over to Conan's side, dropping the flashlight, and scooping up the child. She held his limp form close to her. "Conan-kun, just hold on… We'll get you to a hospital, just hold on." She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She had spoken these words over and over again as she ran, as carefully as she could, back to their camp… Not once did Ran noticed that tonight, a beautiful, full moon floated high in the glittering sky.


	2. The Night of Nightmares

_A/N: I was planning on waiting for a few more reviews to see if anyone was reading, but Crimson would probably kill me if I made her wait too long for the next chapter. x3 I think the characters are OOC, but this is my first Detective Conan fic so, eh. Don't kill me for it. I really like how it turned out so far so I'm happy. This is, of course, dedicating to Crimson and Nipper. _

_Now on to the fic. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan, no matter how much I'd like to.

* * *

**_A Tale of Fur and Fangs_**

**_Chapter two:_**_ The Night of Nghtmares. _

**_By: Kat-Chan!_**

**__**

* * *

Eyes opening as his consciousness returned, Conan stared up at a white washed ceiling waiting for his eyes to focus. _Where am I?_ He thought weakly, looking around the small room. Sheets were wrapped tightly around him. They were white like the walls and ceiling of this room, he had observed. He looked around the room some more, there was a small nightstand with a lamp and a vase of flowers on it, a chair…

_Ran?_

The brunette was smiling at him, her blue eyes shining. It looked like she had been crying, however, for a long time and bags were under her eyes. "You're awake!" She announced, happily, though sobs broke free from her throat. "How are you feeling?"

He was in the hospital, he deduced. How was he feeling? How did he feel, anyways? His torso itched, he was sore as hell, and he felt like passing out again. He let out an inward sigh. A smile lit his face, "I feel great, Ran-neechan!" He lied. The smile itself was a lie.

She believed it, though. She always did. "That is great! I was so scared you wouldn't wake up…" She trailed off, rubbing her eyes.

"Ran-neechan?"

"I'm alright," The girl assured him. She always had been to caring for her own good. He could tell that how ever long he had been passed out, she had been by his side watching over him. "I'm just so happy to see that you're okay! I'll go get the doctor, alright?"

She stood up, started off for the door. He got scared. He almost yelped out, 'Don't leave me!" but he had somehow managed to keep his mouth shut as she disappeared into the hall way the was just beyond that door. Why was he so scared?

_"__**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"**_

_**The creature had lunged at him, its massive head tilted to the side. Its jaws were wide open and those... Those huge teeth covered in saliva were sunk into his torso. For a while it shook him around in its jaws, but he had gone numb with pain the moment the teeth sung into his flesh. **_

"_**CONAN-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"**_

_**That voice… Ran. That beautiful voice of hers… He opened his eyes, seeing her illuminated by the flashlight he didn't remember dropping. **__**"R-… Ra… Ran-N- N- Neechan…"**_

_**Everything had gone black after that…**_

"Edogawa-san! Edogawa-san!"

He looked up into the eyes of a man he had never seen before. He was dressed in a white coat, a stethoscope thrown over the back of his beck, looping around, and ends resting over his shoulder. The doctor, no doubt. "Huh?" He realized he was drenched in cold sweat.

"You screamed…" Ran's voice piped up. He glanced up at her with a look of confusion.

"Was I?"

"Yes, you were. When we came in after hearing it, you were shaking terribly!" Ran exclaimed, worry in her voice.

_I always worry you, Ran… Even as Conan._

"Oh…" He loosened his fingers from the sheet he had unconsciously dug them into. "I… I… started thinking about what happened…"

"Oh, Conan-kun!" The young woman cried, wrapping her arms around him.

His face lit up with a red glow as her chest was squished into him by her embrace. "R- Ran-neechan… I'm okay, don't worry please…"

"But, Conan!" She whined.

"I'm alright!" He assured her, a smile plastered on his face.

"I won't ever leave your side again, I promise!"

"Y- You don't have to…" He was more then slightly embarrassed now.

"Ahem. Stitches, remember, Miss Mouri." The doctor spoke up.

"Oh, right… Sorry." She released the boy from her protective grip and took a seat by his bedside.

The doctor did a whole body examination of the boy, a few blood tests, and checked his injuries. Everything seemed fine. The stitches were keeping the wound closed just fine and there hadn't been any serious eternal damage. His blood tests came up negative for any kind of bacterial an animal bite may introduce. He was fit to go home.

The stitched up area had been dressed with fresh bandages and after everything was done Conan replaced clothing over his small body as fast as humanly possible. "Well, just sign him out and he is free you go home."

"Thank god!" Ran breathed. She had scooped the teen-detective-turned-kid into her arms and spun around happily.

His stomach turned. Spinning was a little to much for him at the moment… Vomit ended up spewing all over the floor when Ran had stopped rotating.

------ Mouri's detective agency. ------

"Sorry about that Conan," She said to the boy she treasured so much. "I got a little to excited to hear you would be alright. Hehheh…"

"Its okay," He said, the disgusting tasted rinsed from his mouth. He still felt sick, but the throbbing pain that came from his wounds was what really bothered him. "I'm going to go lay down, okay?" He said.

"Alright, I'll call you own when dinner is ready."

"Okay," Conan called back, vanishing into the hall separating the detective agency from their living quarters. When he had reached his room he had just collapsed into his futon. It wasn't long before consciousness slipped away from him.

_**It was too dark. The light that had radiated from his flashlight only seemed to be swallowed up by the shadows. A long, beastly howl filled the silence followed by a near by snarl. Something was following him. He could feel those glowing eyes watching him from somewhere near by. **_

_**He was scared. Not something to take lightly. Shinichi had seen some scary stuff and managed to keep his cool, even after he had Conan he still was able to keep cool under any frightening situation. He had been strangled, shot, beaten by a cornered criminal and other things, but he never… Never felt the fear that had overwhelmed him now.**_

_**Two large, crimson orbs glowed through the darkness. It... It was right in front of him… He wanted to run, wanted to get as far away from whatever owned those eerie eyes. His feet wouldn't move, however, they felt shackled in place. In one fluid blur of motion, he felt its jaws clamp down around his torso. **_

_**The shadows parted, revealing a blood red moon gleaming in the dark sky… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**_

Conan shot up from his bed, eyes widened to the point of falling out of place. He was gasping for breath and a cold sweat had soaked his clothes. "A… dream?"


	3. Werewolves don’t exist

_A/N: I guess I'm not going to wait, I'll post them where they're done. Leave me a review! –Shakes a little tin can labeled, 'Reviews here'.- _

_Dedication: Crimson and Nipper. _

**Disclaimer:** I own this fic, but not Detective Conan.

* * *

**_A Tale of Fangs and fur _**

**_Chapter three: _**_Werewolves don't exist. _

**_By: Kat-Chan_**

* * *

A week came and went and then another, now the end of the third week following the attack. It was Friday and school had just got out. The Shounen Tantei walked their usual path from the school. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta chattered on about the newest episode of Masked Yaiba. Conan blocked them out, walking ahead of the group.

Conan covered a yawn, tears forming at the corners off his eyes. He dutifully whipped them away after the yawn had ended. He felt so damn tired these past few weeks. All he really wanted to do was get home and sleep. For the past week all he did was go to school(If there was school), go straight home, sleep, eat dinner, sleep.

Why was he so tired, anyways…?

He had been sleeping fine since the nightmares ended, so… why?

"Conan-kun, are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Conan looked over his shoulder, eyeing the speaker. "I'm fine, why?"

"It's just… Just… It's just, well... You've been acting different." Ayumi stammered. "You always go straight home after school and you're always yawning…"

"I'm just tired, that's all. Don't get so worked up," Conan replied, coolly, looking ahead again.

"Oh! Conan, have you been feeling strange or craving strange foods?" Mitsuhiko spoke up. "I've been doing a little research. That thing that attacked you might be a werewolf!"

Conan blinked.

"You have to tell us is anything _strange _happens, okay?" Mitsuhiko ordered. "How cool would he be to be friends with a werewolf?"

"Mitsuhiko-kun, really, I thought you didn't believe in things like ghosts and _/werewolves./_" Haibara pointed out. "Besides, it's impractical for anything like a werewolf to exist. A human becoming half beast by the light of a full moon? It's unheard of."

"Aww, Ai-Chan, you're no fun…" Ayumi whined.

_Ehhehheh, they find that fun? But… That... That thing was far too large to be a wolf… _He shuddered. _What was it?_

**----- Mouri's Detective Agency. -----**

"Conan-kun, wake up. Conan-kun?"

His eyes blinked open. Conan sat up and started rubbing the sleep from his eyes beneath black rimmed glasses. "Welcome home, Ran-neechan…" He mumbled through a yawn, which he covered.

"You sure have been sleeping a lot, lately. You're not sick are you?" Ran asked with pure concern in her voice.

"No. I'm fine," He blinked. "Don't worry, Ran-neechan, I'm just really tired."

"Okay…" Ran trailed off. "Well, Dinners ready."

It was just Ran and Conan, Kogoro off on some job (shadowing some rich woman's husband or something like that). The two ate their meals, sharing news of their days. Conan purposefully left out the werewolf talk from the walk home. When they both finished dinner, Conan helped Ran with the dishes.

With the task finished, Conan went straight to his room. He flopped into his futon almost immediately after he reached it. Arms folded behind his head, Conan gazed off beyond the ceiling. He closed his eyes and signed. _What was that thing? _

_**Two mini, red moons glared at him as his flashlight shone into some beast's eyes. It snarled. **_

_"__**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"**_

_**The creature had lunged at him, its massive head tilted to the side. Its jaws were wide open and those... Huge teeth dripping with saliva were sunk into his torso. For a while it shook him around in its jaws, but he had gone numb with pain the moment the teeth sunk into his flesh. **_

That creature was huge, but the shape of its head and jaws was defiantly that of a wolf's. There was something odd about it besides the size. He couldn't place his finger on it though. _What was it?_ Conan rolled over on his side, thoughts rolling through his mind.

Ran slipped into Conan's room at some point and knelt by his bedside. Pulling the sheets over his small body she then gently smoothed out his messy hair. He had fallen asleep at some time, until she had come. His eyes lifted opened and he stared at Ran, curiously. "Ran-neechan?"

"Sorry, Conan-kun, did I wake you?"

"Sort of, but its okay," He murmured. "Why are you in my room?"

"I was a little worried about you…" She replied, sheepishly. "I just needed to make sure you were alright."

"Oh…" He closed his eyes again. "Good night, Ran-neechan."

"Good night Conan-kun," Was her gentle reply. Though it wasn't long before Conan had fallen back asleep, Ran remained watching over him for a while longer.

* * *

Thirty one days had passed since Conan was attacked. The wounds had healed relatively fast (the itching had stopped too, but where the wounds were, it would throb occasionally) and no longer did he feel so tired. Things seemed to be normal again. Today he had promised to play soccer with Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko, however, he felt weird. To put it plainly, Conan felt like he was going to be sick. 

"Pass the ball over here, Genta-kun!" Ayumi called, waving her arms.

"Here you go!" Genta kicked the ball, but Conan stole it and smashed said ball into the net. Haibara, forced to play the goal keeper, stepped ideally by and let the ball fly into the goal.

"Goal!" Conan cheered a big smile on his face.

"Ai-Chan! You're suppose to try and keep the ball out of the goal!" Ayumi whimpered.

"Opps," Haibara shrugged.

A sharp pain jolted from each place the creatures teeth had sunk into. Conan yelped in surprise at the sudden pain. All eyes had turned on him. He clutched his stomach, gasping for breath, and partly on his knees. Why did it hurt so much?

Why?

"Conan-kun! Are you alright?!" Ayumi cried.

"CONAN?!"

… Everything had gone black…

His eyes blinked open. He squinted into the brightness the greeted him. He waited till they had adjusted before sitting up. "Are you alright?"

He looked over towards the voice. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta and Haibara had gathered around him. "Yeah, I think…"

"Edogawa-kun, maybe you should go home if you aren't feeling good." Haibara suggested.

"Alright…" Conan pushed himself to his feet, dusting himself off. "I'll see you guys later then."

* * *

"I'm home!" Conan called out, slipping off his shoes and sliding his feet into a pair of slippers. He places his shoes in the usual spot next to Ran's. Ran was cleaning up yet another mess Kogoro had made of his office. Thankfully the old man had gone to play mahjong with of couple of his drinking buddies. 

"Welcome home, Conan-kun. I wasn't expecting you back so soon," Ran said tossing another beer can into the trash can she held. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," He lied. "I just started feeling a little sick so they made me go home."

As always, she believed him, or she made it look that way. She had returned to cleaning the office without another word, though, she kept giving him concerned glances. He made his way over to the door leading to the housing part of the building. "I'm going to my room," He informed, slipping into the hall. Up the stairs and through another door, Conan retreated to his room.

When he reached his room, he began to feel sick again. Conan felt hot and the room seemed to be spinning. His stomach lurched and his heart was pounding harder then it ever had. Staggering to his futon, Conan clenched his chest. _What's going on?_

He blacked out.


	4. Maybe they do

_A/N: o.o Wow, another chapter in the same day. Hope you're enjoying the fic, please leave a little review? –Puppy pout.- _

_Dedication: Crimson and Nipper. _

**Disclaimer:**I do not. As much as I wish I did, own Detective Conan, but I do own this fic and this werewolf Conan. -Cuddles Conan.-

* * *

**_A Tale of Fangs and Fur _**

**_Chapter Four:_**_ Maybe they do… _

**_By: Kat-Chan._**

* * *

When consciousness had returned to the mini detective, he was collapsed on the floor covered in cold sweat. Reddish orange light poured through the single window of his room and the smell of dinner wafting through the house. His head throbbed so didn't every cell in his body, even his mouth hurt, teeth and all. He rubbed his head, but winced as his body protested to the movement. Even when he sat up, pain greeted him. 

Standing and stumbling to his futon, he tried his hardest to overlook the pain, it failed, however. Finally when he reached his futon, Conan realized he felt extremely hot. It was hard to breathe too. His heart began to pound harder then it ever had. Climbing into his futon, he instantly curled up in agony.

"Conan-kun! Dinner's ready," Ran shouted.

He didn't respond.

"Conan-kun?"

Still no reply.

Ran made her way to his room, reaching for the door knob.

"Conan-kun, are you awake?"

"I'm not hungry!" He snapped. "Leave me alone!"

"Don't you take that tone with me!" Ran threw the door open. Her eyes widened instantly. "Conan-kun!"

He was trying to prop himself up, tiny fingers burrowing into the sheets. One eye was closed, the other straining to stay open. His teeth, which seemed slightly more pointed, were clenched and a heavy layer of sweat soaked through his clothes. Ran rushed to him, kneeling by his bedside. She reached a hand out to stroke his hair in an attempt to comfort him. "Go away!" He growled through his teeth.

"Conan-kun, I'm not going anywhere!" Ran retorted. "You look like you're in a lot of pain…"

"I'm fine…" He spoke in a less aggressive tone. Her soft hand pressed against his forehead and he tried to shrink away from her touch.

"You're burning up!" She gasped, pulling her hand away. "I'll go get you some medicine!"

She retreated from his room, returning moments later with a small bottle of Children's Motrin. She gave him a spoonful of the cold, orange medicine which he swallowed without protest. At least in his child body he could have good tasting medicine. That wasn't important at that time, though. This pain was unbearable!

Taking a large nightshirt from his dresser, Ran then proceeded to peel off Conan's sweat soaked attire. He winced when she made him raise his arms and stand up. His face was lit bright red after Ran had finished dressing him. His Ran-neechan had tucked him in, finishing her task. The medicine had started to bring down his fever, if only a little bit.

"How are you feeling, now?"

"A little bit better, Ran-neechan…" He replied. Only now did she notice the changes to his teeth. She blinked. Conan gave her a confused look. "What's wrong, Ran-neechan?"

"Nothing, I think I'm starting to see things. I thought you're teeth had become really pointy." She rubbed her eyes. "I'll be right back. I need to cover up our dinner."

When Ran had returned, the remainder of daylight had given way to night. Cold moonlight filtered through the windowpane, bathing the boy with silver-blue light. It was a full moon tonight. The pain had gotten worse, but that wasn't the half of it. He was itchy, but not just in one place, everywhere itched.

Sheer pain had filled every cell and trembling wracked his small body. His eyes were wide, really wide. If they were to have widened anymore, he thought they'd pop out. His tiny fingers once again dug into the sheets. With one final jolt of pain, everything had stopped, even the itching.

He relaxed.

Ran, who had been smoothing his messy hair, had recoiled her hand and stared at him with disbelief. She had begun to back away with a fearful look in her eyes. "Ran-neechan…?"

She continued to back away, shaking her head and muttering something incoherent. She backed herself right into the door, falling to her knees.

_Why is she scared?_

His cheek met wet sheets as he turned his head to the side. He was looking into a mirror, but what he saw wasn't him… or was it? He pushed himself up, but let out a sharp yelp. He had sat on his... His tail? When the hell did he have a _tail_?!

The puffy little thing, coated in silver-grey fur with a black stripe down middle, was poking, awkwardly, out of his shorts. He stared at the thing. Then he caught sight of his… His… hands, only, they looked like a cross between paws and human hands.

He stared at them for a while then felt his face. Fur, a short muzzle (like a cat's, but a little longer), and… pointy animal-like ears. He started to tremble. "W- W- What happened to me?" He howled. Ran flinched at the high pitched sound he had made, fumbling to find the door knob without taking her eyes off him. "Ran-neechan… Don't l- leave me... I- I'm scared."

She froze. Her eyes meet his pleading ones. There she saw his fear and confusion, her own fear dissolving. Well, not entirely. She cautiously walked the distance she had made between them. "C- Co- Conan-kun?" She stammered.

He nodded, shakily.

She rushed to the scared detective-turned-kid, scooping him up. "Oh, Conan-kun! I'm so sorry!" She cried. Where his bare skin had been now was silver-grey fur, his 'hair' remained the same, but a black stripe stretched down his back to his tail. Taking away the fact that he had just changed into whatever he was right in front of her, he was really cute. Like a cuddly puppy.

"What happened to me? Why am I all...furry?" He whimpered into her shoulder.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I just don't know." Ran stroked his 'hair', trying to comfort him. They stayed like that before a low grumbling broke the silence. "I guess you're hungry, huh?"

He nodded.

"I'll heat up tonight's dinner as long as you don't try to eat me, Kay?" She laughed.

From deep in his throat came a low growl. "That _isn't_ funny, Ran-neechan!"

"Sorry," She apologized quickly.

He wiggled free from her hug, standing uneasily on his changed legs. "But, could you heat it up?" He pleaded.

"Sure," Ran smiled.

They had already come to the conclusion that the thing that had attack Conan had been, in fact, a werewolf and currently poor Conan was one too. Now in the kitchen, Ran had unwrapped and put a plate of food in the microwave for Conan. Much to his dislike, while Conan waited for the food to heat up, his tail swished around excitedly. Ran couldn't help but giggle away as she watched him.

_Ding!_

Conan had jumped at the sudden noise, which sounded way too loud then it should have. Ran giggled again as she took the plate, carefully, out of the microwave. The moment Ran set the plate down, Conan completely forgot his manners. He snapped up the meat and licked up the vegetables and rice. All the while, his tail wagged back and fourth.

He licked his jaws once he cleaned his plate, only then did he realize what he did. "Ehheheheh... Sorry, Ran-neechan," He mumbled.

"Its okay, Conan-kun," She said through a giggle fit. "It's like having a puppy!"

_Puppy?!_

She ruffled his hair, making it even more of a mess. Conan's ears dropped and his tail sagged.

"This is impossible."


	5. Not quite a dream…

_A/N: -Grins. - I got to chapter five faster then I did with Forbidden Remnant Ed's Eternal Pain and there are way more words, too. I'm pretty proud of this fic, even if it only has six reviews… -Shakes little tin can. - Reviews please? _

_Dedication: Crimson and Nipper. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan, but the little Werewolf puppy is mine and I'm not sharing.

* * *

**_A Tale of Fangs and Fur _**

**_Chapter five: _**_Not quite a dream… _

**_By: Kat-Chan. _**

* * *

Fresh morning light poured into the room. Ran covered a long yawn, tears collecting at the corners of her eyes. She dried her eyes after her yawn had ended. Intertwining her fingers, she stretched her arms out above her head. "What a weird dream," She whispered.

"Ran-neechan, do you have to be so loud in the morning," The not-so-child moaned into his folded arms. Conan was kneeling by the window, appendages folded on the windowsill, and his head tucked between the spaces between his arms. He lifted his head up, glancing behind him at the surprised Ran. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Conan-kun! What are you doing in my room?" She exclaimed. "And I wasn't talking that loud…"

"Grah! Ran-neechan!" He covered his ears.

She blinked. "Are you okay, Conan?"

He shook his head. "I feel weird."

"Weird, how so?"

He was thankful that her voice wasn't so loud anymore. "I don't know. I just feel really weird…"

"Was last night a dream?" Ran questioned.

"Huh?"

"Well, I had a dream you turned into a werewolf," She explained.

"You had the same dream?" Conan asked.

"Huh?!" She gasped.

"I had a dream that I turned into a werewolf. It was a dream, right?" He murmured. "Something like that is impossible."

"Do you really think it was a dream?" She asked, curiously.

"I really don't k- Ojisan is coming!"

"Huh?" She blinked.

"Don't you smell it?"

"Smell what, Conan-kun?"

"Alcohol, it reeks!" Conan complained, covering his nose.

"I don't smell anything," Ran confessed.

"Ran," There was a knock on the door. "Get up and make me some coffee."

She gave Conan a long, blank stare.

"Ran-neechan…?"

"Conan-kun…"

"Ojisan makes to much noise when he walks…" Conan remarked. "It's giving me a headache."

"I don't smell anything nor hear anything, Conan-kun."

"What are you saying?!" He exclaimed.

"I think what happened last night wasn't a dream…"

"No. That's impossible! Werewolves don't exist!"

"Maybe they do…" Ran said. "It wasn't a dream."

He didn't want to admit it, it was impossible! A human changing into a beast by the light of a full moon was all fiction. It did explain a lot of things, however. He could hear everything, smell everything, and he felt so strange… But that sort of thing was impossible! "It had to be a dream…"

Everything he knew seemed to be falling apart. He didn't want to believe it, but… "There is only one truth."

His attention shot to Ran.

"Shinichi always said that." She said, her eyes staring off into the distances to something he couldn't see. "It wasn't a dream, Conan, it was real."

* * *

Reluctantly, Conan had accepted that he was, in fact, a werewolf and everything that had occurred the night before was, indeed, real. His whole world seemed to be torn apart the moment she had said those words. The moment he had to accept he was now something that shouldn't exist. That meant that Mitsuhiko had been right, the thing that attacked him was a werewolf. Now he was one too. 

"Thank you, Ran-neechan, for promising not telling anyone," He whispered, as they walked together to school.

"You're welcome," Was her hushed reply. "Are you sure you should be going to school today? What if something happens or you start not to feel well?"

"I'm lacking fur and a tail and I doubt I'll turn during the day," He laughed, dryly. "Hard to believe I'm a just like that monster now…"

"No you aren't!" She snapped, under her breath. "So you're a werewolf, but you didn't hurt anyone, right? You're more like a cute little puppy then a monster, anyways."

"But... When I changed you tried to run away," Conan pointed out.

"I'll admit I was scared, but who wouldn't be? You got all furry and canine-like right in front of me… but when I saw you scared, I came to my senses." She paused. "It all really does seem like it should be a dream, huh?"

"Mmm, but its not and I'll doubt it'll go away… Ran-neechan, what am I suppose to do?" He pleaded, hoping she would have an answer.

"Let's tell Professor Agasa. He'll know what to do, won't he? He's a genius, after all." Ran suggested in a matter-of-fact tone.

"He won't believe us…"

"We have to try!" She insisted. "We'll go after school, Kay?"

He nodded, though he remained doubtful.

"Conan-kun!!"

He looked up to see Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta and Haibara. Ayumi was waving her entire arm, with a big smile on her face. "I'll see you after school, Ran-neechan," He waved goodbye, running over to his friends.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ayumi asked. "I was scared you wouldn't come to school today!"

The three children and two not-so-children walked the path they always took on they're way to school every morning. Conan tried his best to act like nothing had happened the previous night. He did a good job, for a while. "So, Conan, last night was a full moon," Mitsuhiko pointed out, leaning close and eyeing Conan suspiciously. "Did anything _weird_ happen?"

"That full moon was really pretty," Ayumi mused.

Conan shuddered. No one seemed to take notice. "Nothing weird happened. It was the same as any night," He lied.

"Is that so?" Haibara spoke up. She was eyeing him doubtfully.

"Ehheheheh… Yeah, same old, same old." He laughed.

Conan walked ahead of the group with Haibara to his side. "You're very easy to read, Kudo-kun," The scientist-turned-child whispered. "Something happened last night, what was it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Was his hushed reply in a most unchild-like tone.

School had passed by fairly slow, the teachers repeating things he already knew. It was a good thing too; he wasn't quite paying attention, constantly gazing off beyond the windowpane.

'_You think Conan is lying?'_ Genta's voice.

'_He is hiding something.'_ This time it was Mitsuhiko.

'_Shhh, before you get us in trouble. _It was Ayumi now.

He smirked. There were some props to being a werewolf and this had to be one of them. He could hear their whispers without having to straining his ears. The combination of scents, however, made him want to cringe. There were far too many and he could faintly smell the stale scent of vomit.

"Is there something so interesting about the sky today, Edogawa-kun?" Kobayashi-sensei demanded.

_Its more interesting then hearing you babble on about thing I already learned in grade school. _That thought surprised him.

"N- No, nothing!" He stammered, a single drop of sweat collecting on his cheek.

"Then start paying attention to the lesson!" The shorted hair woman snapped.

"S- Sorry." He apologized quickly.

Much to his relief, the school bell rang soon, though uncomfortable loud for his liking. His ears were still ringing after he met up with Ran. "I really hate that school bell," He had told her as they walked to Agasa's house. "Do they have to make it ring so loud?"

"It's just so loud because you're ears are so sensitive now," She pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I can't hate it," he grinned. A wave of ash and oily scents hit him and he cringed. "We're near Professor Agasa's house, alright."

Ran simply laughed.

He still hadn't thought of a way to tell the Professor of his little… predicament. _Hey, Professor, last night I turned into a werewolf, think you could cure me? _Conan almost laughed. Agasa would probably laugh himself to death. Haibara would probably think he finally lost it. _This is not going to be easy. _

Here they were in front of the old professor's house. The horrible reek of failed experiments wafted through his senses. He made him sick. Ran rang the door bell. The sound hurt his ear. He heard no footsteps, though.

She rang it again and again the sound pained him. There were heavy steps echoing from inside, Ran didn't seem to hear them. She was reaching to ring the bell again. "Don't bother, Ran-neechan, He's coming."

"How- Oh yeah, nevermind."

The door swung open. "Oh, Hi Ran! What brings you here? Not worried about Shinichi, are you?"

"No, nothing like that… We need to talk about.." She looked at Conan. "Something."

Agasa eyed Conan, the look clearly saying, 'You told her?'

Conan just shook his head. "Come in then," He said after a long silence.

They went inside, switching from their shoes to slippers Agasa had laid out for them. The pair followed the crazy inventor further into the house. Conan was starting to feel light headed from all the strong scents. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Um… Well.. You see… You see…" Ran trailed off.

"Professor, why does it smell so bad in here?"

"What do you mean, Conan?"

"Exactly what I said. It reeks in here and _YOU_ reek like oil!" Conan snapped.

"Are you alright, Conan?" The not-so-great inventor asked.

"That's why we came…" Ran began, taking a deep breath. "CONAN-KUN IS A WEREWOLF!"

_CRASH!_

He rubbed his poor ears. Haibara appeared in the doorway, panting hard.

"Ran that is ridiculous, werewolves don't exist." Agasa explained.

"It true, though, Professor. Last night… I... I turned into a werewolf." Conan mumbled, eyes downcast. "I didn't want to believe it, I thought it was a dream, but how else can you explain the fact that I can hear things couldn't before and smell things I couldn't before either…?"

"It's not very nice to play such a prank of an old man!" Agasa snapped.

"Its not a—"

Something… Something louder then anything he heard before blasted through his ear drums. He screeched in pain, covering his ears, to no avail. "Conan-kun! What's wrong?"

"It's… too… loud!… Hurts!" He whimpered, huddling to the floor.

Agasa stared, He heard nothing. A laugh. Eyes turned on Haibara, she was holding up a thin whistle. "I guess he heard it," She replied, coolly.

"What is that?" Ran asked.

"A dog whistle, found it on the way home from school. I cleaned it first, of course." She was smiling. Conan, recovered, glared at her.

"…"

"Believe us now?" Conan asked.

"Impossible!" The Professor gasped. "Simple impossible! I need to run some tests on this…"\

_Great…_


	6. A Discovery and HideandSeek

_A/N: Here is chapter six! X3 There is something I wanted to make sure anyone reading understood. The medicine Haibara gave him to kill the Sanues Lupinus is meant only to kill the virus concentrated in a werewolf's saliva. The virus in the cells adapted so that it can activate once exposed. Not sure if I explained it good enough. –Sweat drop. - _

_Leave a review! –Shakes tin can. - _

_Dedication: Nipper and Crimson. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan and the term 'Sanues Lupinus' is from Elder's scroll Morrowind so it doesn't belong to me either.

* * *

**_A Tale of Fangs and Fur _**

**_Chapter six:_**_ Discovery and Hide-and-Seek _

**_By: Kat-Chan _**

* * *

The moment Haibara had blown that whistle, he knew he hated it. Even more he had learned to loath the sound that had flared out of Agasa's computer's speakers. A fresh wave of screeching buzzes erupted from them and pounded on his ears. Covering his ears was all but a lost cause. He hated them, but he hated that dog whistle more.

The last reverberation died out and Conan glared up at Haibara (currently running the hearing test on Agasa's computer). "So, Haibara, why did you do it? I thought you didn't believe in werewolves."

"Do what, Edogawa-kun?" Though Ran wasn't in the room, Haibara reframed from addressing him as 'Kudo-kun.'

"Why did you blow that dog whistle?!" His hissed.

"I wanted to check something," She replied, coolly.

"What?" He blinked.

"Nothing." She smirked, leaving the room.

_Why do I always get the feeling that she knows more then she tells?_

Conan was thankful that the hearing analysis was over. Anymore of those amplified sound waves and he thought he'd go deaf. There were a few more experiments, but they were slightly more bearable then the first dreadful test. The fumes in the room still caused him grief. Haibara had returned after a half hour passed.

Agasa had taking a sample of Conan's blood, saliva and some cells. He watched as the professor busied himself with the samples, feeling a rush of displaced air told him something was approaching. His tilted his head to the side, watching the small ball shooting past his cheek. Without a thought, Conan went after the ball. He had earned a laugh from Agasa and, surprisingly, Haibara as he sat up with the ball in his mouth.

He spat the ball out. "Why the hell did you do that?!" He snapped.

"No reason," Haibara retorted, moving over to Agasa's side. The professor had returned to looking at the samples.

Agasa looked up, motioning his hand for something. Haibara handed him an old-looking book. He flipped through the pages, looking from the samples to the books pages. "Ah-Ha!"

"Did you find something?!" Conan questioned, eagerly.

"Sanues Lupinus, a fictional virus... Well, not so fiction." The mini scientist responded.

"Huh?"

"It appears that, unlike in the movies, becoming a werewolf is based on a virus transmitted through the werewolf's saliva to the bitten part. That virus is known as Sanues Lupinus," Agasa explained. "Once entering the blood stream, it becomes apart of the bitten person's cells and when a certain hormone is present, a transformation occurs. After the first transformation, the virus remaining accumulates into the werewolf's saliva. The senses and abilities are heightened, too."

The werewolf boy blinked, looking incredibly lost. "It's in this book," She took the book from Agasa and held it up for Conan to see.

"Does it say the cure?" He asked.

"Nope."

A sigh escaped his lips. "Great…"

Daylight dimmed to a faint reddish glow filtering through the windows. It was getting late. Conan watched the two scientists at work. Haibara left, at one point, retuning with a smile vial of something two hours later. Conan covered one gigantic yawn; he wiped away the collected tears from the corners of his eyes afterward.

Haibara strode over to Conan caring a small vial of something, handing it to him. "Here."

He stared at the thing, a harsh odor drifting through his senses. "What is that stuff, it stinks!"

"Swish it around in your mouth for a few minute and don't swallow it," She ordered, shoving the item into his hand then walked away.

_She didn't even answer my question…_

He trusted she wouldn't try to poison, at least he hoped she wouldn't try to; Conan emptied its contents into his mouth. He swished the purplish stuff around like told to. His mouth started to burn after the first couple of minutes. The burning wasn't bad, however, after the next thirty seconds he felt like he had stuffed fire into his mouth and his teeth felt like they were being pulled. Immediately he spit the stuff out, earning him a venomous glare from Haibara.

"Did you ever learn any manners?" She snapped.

"What? That stuff was burning my mouth!" He growled.

"You could have at least spit it out in the sink, not on the floor, Edogawa-kun!" Her reply was a low hiss. "Clean it up!"

"What was in the stuff anyways?" He asked as he retrieved a towel to clean up the foul smelling substance.

"A medicine meant to kill Sanues Lupinus located in a werewolf's saliva," Haibara explained, watching him clean up the mess. "Now if you accidentally bite anyone, they won't get infected. Of course, there is a side effect."

Conan tossed the towel into a hamper after he was finished. "Side effect?"

"Look in the mirror," She spoke with dry humor.

He did so, but saw nothing, until he opened his mouth to speak. He froze, jaw dropped, and his lips making a big 'o'. Each one of his teeth came to a point, but his incisors were longer and sharper. He stared for a long time.

"Better not let anyone see your teeth for a few days," He hadn't noticed Haibara behind him until now. She was grinning. "Good thing you didn't swallow it or you'd be furry until the end of the week."

_Great, how the heck do I hide this?_

* * *

For the rest of the week Conan hid in his room, not daring to take any chances going to school with transformed teeth. Those kids were perceptive, not like him, but good enough. He didn't want to risk gaining more suspicion from them; it was bad enough they knew he was hiding something from them. Haibara, thankfully, covered for him. On Saturday, while brushing his teeth, he was pleased to see they were normal again.

'_Can Conan come out and play?' _

'_I think he might still be feeling sick.'_

'_Awwwww…'_

Normally they'd be muffled, but He heard them clearly as he walked down the stairs. He reached for the doorknob, pausing as he heard footsteps past the door. They weren't coming towards him. He pushed the door open. "Good morning, Ran-neechan," He greeted, giving her a toothy grin.

"Feeling better, then?" She asked, cheerfully.

He nodded. The three sitting on the couch shot to their feet, cheering. The noise hurt his ears, but he had learned to deal with it. He couldn't complain about their voices being slightly louder then normally in his ears. Without even asking if he wanted to, the threesome had dragged Conan out of the house.

It was a good thing he got dressed before he came down stairs.

They had taken him to Beika City Park for a game of hide-and-seek. As punishment for leaving in the middle of the soccer game, Conan was forced to be 'it'. It had always been too easy to find them. Now, however, it was like they were just standing in plan view screaming for him to find them. Being a werewolf was quite the unfair advantage.

He could _smell_ where they had been (although he preferred not to sniff out their trail, it was too awkward) and he could _hear_ every noise they made. It was like they deliberately left a trail for him to follow. It was so easy it was boring, of course, he never found the game fun to begin with. Okay, maybe he did. He'd never admit to that, however.

"Ayumi, I know you're hiding in the bushes. I can.." _Smell you, hear you, and _"You're clothes are clearly visible between those gaps in the branches."

"Awww, Conan-kun!" The girl whined, popping her head out of her hiding place inside the shrubbery. "You always find me…"

He simple grinned. _Unfair as it is, they made me be the seeker. _

"Found Ayumi," Conan reported into the badge that the professor had given all the member of the Shonen Tantei.

"That fast?!" Was the screamed reply from the other end. "We lost already…"

_They sure like to scream everything don't they?_ He suppressed a sigh.

"Well, its game over, Ayumi's 'it' this time. Meet at the goal."

"Alright," With that he was off, with Ayumi in toe, to the tree they had marked as goal.

'_Six… seven…eight…'_

He had focused on that one voice, ignoring the rest that echoed in his ears. He was well hidden in a tree, some strange instinct taking over. He couldn't quite explain the feeling, but he knew it had come from being what he was now. The werewolf detective wondered how it'd feel when he hunted down criminals or how easy it would be, now, to solve a case. Strangely, he was excited about testing his newly obtained 'gifts'.

'_Nine… TEN! Ready or not, here I come.'_

He saw her pass by below him, calling out their names, like she thought they'd actually come out of hiding. When she passed and her scent was at a far enough distance, he jumped down, soundlessly, and broke for the goal.

It was way too easy.


	7. A party

_A/N: I think my Hattori is horribly OOC, please don't kill me for it, I tried. Leave reviews –Shakes tin can.- _

_Dedication: Crimson and Nipper. _

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Detective Conan, however, the werewolf is mine!

* * *

_**A Tale of Fangs and Fur**_

_**Chapter seven: **A party _

_**By: Kat-Chan.**_

**__**

* * *

**Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were surprised to see Conan standing at the goal with a wide grin set on his lips. No, surprised wouldn't work there. They were shocked. This werewolf pup had enjoyed the looks on the threesome's faces. It was all too great. **

**When they pressed for an answer on how he'd gotten so good at hide-and-seek, he just tossed the question aside, suggesting they play another game. The puppy in him wanted to play something more exciting… However, most of the others games ended rather awkwardly to say the least. This was when he despised the werewolf in him. Especially since the werewolf part of him seemed to be a playful puppy.**

**Of course, the follow month he learned something new about his werewolf side and something else.**

* * *

A new month had begun and days flew by rather swiftly; it was already thirteen days into the new month. How time flies. There were a few awkward incidents that make Conan dislike being a werewolf further, but a lot of the time, he grew to like it. There were often times he wondered if he'd end up like the monster, no, werewolf that attacked him. He told these thoughts to Haibara, but she told him his sense of justice would over whelm such a thing.

He continued to wonder, however, if he'd eventually end up like one of those horror movies's monster. He was thinking about it especially hard that day as he walked home from school…

He had decided to share his fears with her when he got home, if the old man wasn't around. Lady luck, however, wasn't on his side. When he pushed the door opened with an 'I'm home' spoken, he was greeted by an all too familiar voice that wasn't just Ran's. He looked up, holding back a glare towards the dark skinned detective. "Heiji-niichan?"

"Hello, Ku- Kiddo," The westerner detective waved, grinning viciously.

_Great, just what I need._

"Why are you here?" He asked innocently, trying not to grit his teeth.

"I thought I'd pay you a visit, see how you were doing," He slung an arm over the smaller detectives shoulders. "I was hoping you'd be happy to see me, how cold."

"I have something important to talk with Ran about," He half whispered, half growled into Hattori's ear. "So go away!"

"Ohhh? Are you finally going to tell the 'Neechan?" He asked, with a goofy grin.

"No! It's something else and why do you smell like a cat?"

"Why do I smell like a cat? What are you talking about?" A confused Hattori asked.

"Nevermind," Conan sighed. The werewolf pushed away Hattori's arm and hopped onto the couch. "Ran-neechan, could y—"

"What's this? An invitation?" Ran interrupted. She turned the envelope over, finding the seal broken. "It's open…"

Ran pulled out a slip of paper out and began reading;

_Dear Mouri-san,_

_I, __Makino Atsuko, invite you and you're family to a party at my villa on the thirteenth. Bring any guests you wish. It would mean the world to me if you, the Great Sleeping Kogoro, would attend. Instructions are included for you're convenience. _

The instructions were still attached behind the invitation, which set a smile on Ran's lips, but the fact that her father hadn't told her about the party struck a nerve. Her eye twitched. "Was father planning to go to this party without us?" She growled, almost crumpling up the paper.

* * *

"Really, why do I always have to bring you brats with me everywhere?!" Kogoro grumbled, closing the door of the rental car.

Ran slammed the rental cars door shut, causing poor Conan some grief. "Because, the invitation says you can bring and guests with you," Said Ran, plucking Conan up and muttering a silent apology.

Hattori eyed Conan curiously as he too exited the car. "And _why_ did we bring the Osaka brat, too?"

"Just stop complaining, Dad." Was all she said, making her way inside the villa.

The group walked inside, greeted by a light-haired woman. She looked like she was at least in her twenties. "I'm Makino Atsuko, invitation, ple—Oh! Mouri –san! I'm so delighted you could come! Who are these guests?"

"I'm Mouri Ran, that…" She pointed to Conan, "Is Edogawa Conan."

"I'm Hattori Heji," The dark-skinned detective introduced.

"It's nice you meet you all. Please come in," Atsuko stepped inside.

"Ran-neechan put me down, please!"

"Oh, Sorry Conan-kun," She chuckled, nervously, putting the werewolf detective down.

Atsuko lead them into her villa, showing them around. After the tour, she led them back to the ballroom where the party was to be held. "So, what kind of party is this?" Kogoro asked.

"My daughter's birthday party," Was the woman's answer. Kogoro's spirit seemed to suddenly darken.

"Y- You're married?"

"Yes, I am, but my husband is on a business trip," Said the woman, eyes falling on Conan. "You'll love my daughter, Conan-kun, she's around you're age."

_How great..._

"Kaasan!" A small girl ran into the room, her hair tied back in pigtails.

"Oh, there she is!" Said Atsuko. "Yuri-Chan, looks like our guests brought a friend for you to play with. This is Conan."

"Hello, Atsuko!" A man greeted as he entered after the child. He looked over at Kogoro and company and blinked. "Who are these, people?"

"Harumi-san! This is Mouri Kogoro and his guests," She said.

"MOURI KOGORO?!"

"Yes," She said. She turned to Kogoro, "This is Harumi Takabe. He's a friend of my husband."

"Nice to meet you, Takabe-san," Kogoro greeted.

The man ignored him, walking off.

"Rude much…"

"Umm. Mouri-san, I would like to talk to you for a moment…" Kogoro and Atsuko left, Ran following to keep and eye on her father.

"Hi, Conan!" Yuri greeted her face lit by a soft blush. "How old are you?"

"S- Six…" He stammered, trying to make distance between him and the girl, who was uncomfortable close.

"You're cute, want to be my boyfriend?"

"Y- Your WHAT?!" He almost screamed, making more distance between him and her. She closed the space, he opened it again. She was moving in and he was stepping back. Then the pain came. He screamed out, clutching his torso for a moment before he passed out.

* * *

"Ah! You're awake," Conan's eyes focused on the familiar dark-skinned face. "Are you okay?"

Conan sat up, rubbing his head. "Uggh, my head…"

"I take that as a no, then," Hattori laughed.

"Shut up, you're making my headache worse," The boy hissed.

"Cold! Is that anyway to treat the person that looked after you for hours after you passed out?" Questioned the Kansai Detective.

Something seemed to click. "Ummm, Hattori, is there suppose to be a full moon, tonight?!" He asked, but something in him knew the answer.

"I think so…" He blinked. "What's wrong, Kudo, you're shaking."

_How could I have forgotten! SHIT! This isn't good… _

"Get Ran, NOW!"

"No, not until you tell me what is going on," Hattori demanded. "You've been acting strange. How you commented on me smelling like a cat, how you cringe at the slightest loud sound, and fainting in the ballroom a few hours ago. Tell me Kudo!"

An unchild-like snort. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me," Retorted the Western detective.

Conan hopped out of bed, walking towards the window. He leaned onto the windowsill, arms crossed. The werewolf stared up at the full moon. He could already feel the pain that came with the transformation. The not-child sighed.

"I… I'm… I'm a monster, a werewolf, now…"

"Oh, that is why you smelled off."

Conan's head shot towards Hattori, staring at the Kansai detective with pure confusion.

"And you're suppose to be the Great Detective of the East. You see…"

The lights suddenly went out.


	8. Murder

_A/N: Here is a nice, long chapter to make up for the last one. Enjoy. _

_ElevenGirl: Thank you for all the reviews. _

_Dedication: Crimson and Nipper. _

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

**_A Tale of Fangs and Fur_**

**_Chapter Eight: _**_Murder _

**_By: Kat-Chan._**

**_

* * *

_**After several long minutes in the dark, the lights suddenly flashed on. There was a long silence as Heiji stared at a less-then-half transformed Conan, curled up in pain under the windowsill. The teen-turned kid had a tail, his ears were starting to look animalistic, and, from what he could see of the boy's teeth, they were pointy. "Unlucky break, huh?" 

"Ju- Just shut up, Hattori… C- Can't you see I'm in pain?" The boy hissed through his clenched teeth. Though, the pain wasn't all, the itching was annoying as hell.

The Kansai detective opened his mouth to speak, but a scream interrupted him before the words could be formed. Unfortunately, it wasn't from the teen-turned-kid-turned detective as he went through the final steps of his transformation. His eyes shot towards the door. "Did you hear that—" He had turned around to find Conan missing. "Kudo?"

He had been watching the door so the not-a-child couldn't have left the room… There was a silver-gray puff ball stuck out from under the bed, twitching ever so slightly. He lifted the sheet, peering at the little werewolf cowering under the bed. "Kudo! What the hell is wrong with you?" Hattori nearly spat out as he pulled the small pup out from under the bed.

He held Conan to eye level, giving him a hard glare. The pup simply shivered trying to break free from his grasp. "Lemme go!" He yelped.

"Kudo? This is so unlike you."

"My… My head feels fuzzy… I- I can't think straight… What if I—"

"None of that, we have to investigate that scream, knowing you're luck, it might be a murder." Hattori shoved the trembling werewolf into the crook of his arm and ran out of the room. It wasn't that long before the pair, literally, bumped into someone.

"Hattori Heiji?" Hattori looked up, along with a scared looking Conan behind him, to find who they had bumped into was Ran. Two confused people behind her.

"Ah, 'Neechan! What's going on?"

"The lights went out and when they came back on, Yuri-Chan was missing…" The girl trailed off, trying to peer behind Hattori.

"Maybe she is playing a game?" He suggested.

"There was a trail of blood leading from the room!" Snapped on of the people who stood behind Ran. It was a tall man with quite the noticeable cheek bones clad in a suit and tie. "The little miss is most likely endangered!"

The man besides the tall one, Hattori recognized to be Harumi Takabe. What was that look in his eyes?

"Why is there a dog here?" Harumi suddenly spoke up.

Conan shriveled back further behind Hattori. Something sparked in Ran's eyes when she caught a glimpse of the 'dog'. "It's my dog, I kept him in the car, but I couldn't leave the poor thing in there any longer. I had to go get him," Lied Hattori, scooping up the panicked pup. "I hope no one minds."

No one asked anymore questioned. Hattori guessed Ran knew that Conan was the 'dog' by the concerned looks she shot as the group searched for the missing child. After searching around for a little more then thirty minutes, the group returned to the ballroom. The So-Called-Great Detective Kogoro stood with group of unfamiliar people. He turned when they had entered, eyes landing on Conan.

"Where'd the dog come from and where is the brat?" He questioned.

"Uhhhh…" This was bad. He couldn't lie to the old man; He knew they didn't bring a dog with them.

"Did you find anything?" Ran interrupted, saving Hattori.

"Yes. The phones are dead and every car's tires are slashed," Kogoro responded, earlier question forgotten.

A trail of blood caught Hattori's eyes and he wondered, unconsciously, towards it. All the while, Conan was struggling to get free from Hattori's grip. He squeezed free finally; as the detective bent down to examine it. "Could this mean…"

A woman came bawling into the room, she was screaming something incoherent between sobs. Was that Atsuko?

* * *

It was bad enough his mind was in a haze, which scared him, but the blood was what scared him worse. Normally, he'd be investigating it, but what if the blood triggered something like it did to monsters in horror movies? What if he went crazy from the smell and attacked someone, or more importantly, attacked _Ran_! He did want to risk it; he just wanted to make some space between him and the blood. He couldn't, however, because as soon as he had gotten away from Hattori, Ran snatched him up.

"I'm sorry," She had whispered so silently, if he weren't a monster, he wouldn't have heard it. "I didn't mean to forget that tonight was a full moon."

He whimpered.

Atsuko came running into the room, bawling her eyes out. She screamed out gibberish as she raced across the room, a couple people at her heels. The situation was explained, but he could barely focus on what they were saying. The werewolf faintly felt Ran stroke his head with her gentle touch, but he felt it. He looked up at her with those large, pleading puppy eyes.

He could hear a chorus of footsteps leaving the room, but they sounded so distant. Ran was about to follow.

"Ran-neechan, I'm scared…" He muttered in such a pathetic tone, had he been in his right mind, he'd scream at himself. "My head is… fuzzy… What… If… I… The blood—"

"It'll be okay… You're not a monster," She whispered trying to calm him. "You're not a monster."

"I am a monster, Ran…-neechan," He made sure he added in the 'Neechan'. "Just look at me?! It's only a matter of time until I end up like those horror movie monsters…"

"Conan-kun, just stop it," She was following them now. He was aware of it now. He was also aware of the stench the wafted through the halls. Blood. Where ever they were going, he could tell the smell was getting closer.

He struggled. "No! Please, don't take me there! The blood—"

_What if… What if the blood… The blood makes me go crazy and I hurt you? I could never live with myself!_

Something went smacking into his head. "Stop it, someone will notice."

He stared up at her, utterly stunned. Had she just… Hit him?

The smell of blood was overwhelming, but… He felt sane, well, as sane as a teen-turned-kid-turned-werewolf could be. The blow Ran had dealt to his head had cleared his mind pretty well too.

His attention moved to the scene before them. They were near some indoor pool. Floating in the murky, russet water were the diced remains of what had to be Makino Yuri. Everyone was frozen in horror…

"Murder," The words rung clearly in his ears. "Just as I thought."

The voice was Hattori's.

"And the murderer wishes to strike again…" This was Kogoro's voice.

He watched the two detectives examine the crime scene. Kogoro had begun forcing people to leave the room. Atsuko was screaming out her daughter's name between sobs. He, being the detective he was, wanted to check it, but held back. He wasn't in any position to be 'playing' detective…

Hattori suddenly came over, taking him from Ran, who protested. He simple silenced her by saying, 'He's _my_ dog, remember, 'Neechan?'

"Back to normal, Kudo?" The grinning teen asked after they were out of Ran's hearing. Conan glared up at him.

"Yeah, thanks to a nice blow to my head, curtsy of Ran. I needed it, though." He sighed. "Doesn't mean I see myself as any less of a monster."

He swore he saw stars. "What the hell was that for?!" He growled, silently.

"You ain't a monster, now I need your brain."

_Yes, I am._ Again he thought he saw stars. "Why'd you do that?!"

"To make sure you weren't thinking you were a monster," The dark-skinned detective smirked.

He sighed, eyes taking in the scene before him. "I've never scene a sicker murder," He murmured. "What kind of psychopath would dice up an innocent child…?"

"I have a feeling its Harumi; there was this look in his eyes when we bumped into Ran earlier."

"You can't jump to conclusions yet, and more, there doesn't seem to be any proof left behind. I hate to say it, but we'll have to wait until the murder strikes again. Hopefully, we can stop it before anyone is killed." Conan sighed. "I can't sleep when I'm a werewolf so I'll be keeping guard all night."

"You're lucky; all _I_ do when I'm a werecat is sleep." He chuckled. "Though, I have a choice when I change."

"Rub it in, why don't you?"

Kogoro had fished out each piece of the body, placing them all in a tarp and wrapping them up. The longer he stayed in the room, Conan felt, instead of what he thought would turn into lust for fresh blood, was disgust. He hated looking at it and hated the smell even more. Not once did he feel any desire for it. He was starting to think maybe he wasn't much of a monster.

_Great time to forget a cell phone._

Ran, Hattori, and Conan had gone to the room the little werewolf pup had been taken to when he had passed out. Atsuko had offered up rooms for her guests. The woman's eyes never once went dry. It was agreed on that no one was supposed to be alone no matter what. They had decided to lock their doors and windows.

"How do we explain lack of the puppy when the sun rises?" Hattori spoke up, eyeing Conan who sat protectively at the door.

"I don't know, but we have to find a way to explain where Conan…" Ran sighed.

_They're worried about explaining that instead of the murder?_

The werewolf pup suddenly jumped as a knock resounded from the door. "Hello, Mouri-sama?"

"Amane-san?" Ran plucked the werewolf up and opened the door. "Why are you here?"

"Nanami-sama thought everyone might be hungry and it'll be a long night," He smiled, holding up a tray of food. The man and woman behind them held up similar trays, smiling themselves.

"Oh! Cute dog!" Squealed the woman as the trio entered the room and placed the trays on a desk. "Can I pet him?"

_Oh no…_

The woman didn't wait for an answer and began roughly scratching the little 'dog's' ears. Conan squirmed and whimpered, but the woman didn't seem to care. "Ummm... –"

"I heard you had a little boy with you?" She looked around the room, finally stopping her assault of pets and scratches on poor Conan.

"Yeah, we do, he in that bathroom. You know kids," Hattori said, jerking his thumb towards the second door in the room. "They always have to go."

"Ah, well we have to finish serving everyone else. Good night Mouri-san... And umm…"

"That's Hattori Heiji," Ran said, then turned to the three. "This is Amane Makoto," She pointed to the familiar man with large cheek bones. "Nanami Mamiko," The woman. "And Nanami Roku." The last person.

"It's nice to meet you all," Hattori bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you," The three chorused.

"Good night Mouri-san, Hattori-san."

"Good night," Ran and Hattori said.

When the door closed and the bolt clicked into place, Conan let out a long sigh. He jumped out of Ran's arms and landed on the bed with a soft thump. "Why do people have to assault the '_cute little dog' _with painful pets?" He asked, dryly.

"Aw, come on, Conan-kun. It could be worse."

"What's in those trays? I'm hungry," Conan changed the subject. He was eyeing the trays now, tail going crazy.

Hattori stared blankly at werewolf. "That is just scary…"

Conan looked up at Hattori with big, confused puppy eyes, while Ran just laughed away. When the laughter died down, the three took a look at what meal they'd been given. As Conan, Ran and Hattori began to enjoy their dinner; a scream tore through the night.


	9. The end of a night of terror

_A/N: Here is chapter nine! –Grins. - Sorry it took so long, couldn't think of how to do this. Enjoy and leave a review. –Shakes tin can.- _

* * *

**_A Tale of Fangs and Fur _**

**_Chapter Nine:_**_ The end of a night of terror_

**_By: Kat-Chan._**

* * *

The night was stained by blood and death, new and old. A cold horror gripped deep in her soul as her eyes laid on the shredded body of Aizawa Eiko, the woman Ran had learned to have been a childhood friend of Atsuko. She could hear the woman crying, but her widened eyes couldn't be pulled away from the body. No one spoke and silence seemed to chill the room. It was horrible.

What was it that made people kill other people? She could never see herself killing anyone. She could see her putting Kudo Shinichi in the hospital for leaving her for so long, but not killing him. She could never understand why anyone would do something so tragic. Looking at those murdered made her sick, made her want to cry, and never did she think of committing a murder.

Then why, then, did people kill other people? Human nature? Twisted souls? Possession by supernatural force?

_How does Shinichi put up with seeing all these dead bodies?_

Tears stung at her eyes, but she never let them fall. Even though she had only met Eiko, Ran wanted to mourn for her. How did Shinichi not shed a tear after solving a murder case or seeing those poor murdered people?

_How?_

For a few moments she just stared off to something behind the bloody form.

"Atsuko, I need to talk to you about something."

"NOW?!"

"Shhh, keep you're voice down."

"Come with me."

"A- Alright…"

Her eyes were suddenly pulled away from the body. She watched Atsuko exit the room, followed by Harumi. Before the man left, however, he dug into on of his coats inner pockets. A single eyebrow shot behind her messy bangs. _What's he doing?_

She didn't give it a second thought when she followed them, silently keeping to the shadows. She started to regret it, however, when an icy feeling washed over her… Moonlight splashed through the windows, glittering off of something in Harumi's hand. She instantly knew what it was, wishing she had brought someone along with her. Taking a deep breath, there was no turning back and she wasn't going to let someone be murdered right in front of her.

"Stop right there, Harumi-san, I'm not going to let you commit another murder!" She stepped out of that shadows, taking a fighting stance.

* * *

He had been listening attentively as Kogoro asked the remainder of the group the usual investigation questions. Hattori added in a few things, which earned him a glare from the so-called great Detective. Conan kept quiet resisting an urge to ask the questions himself. His ears twitched, taking the sound of squeaky hinges being moved, slowly. His head shot to the door, seeing Ran disappear beyond the closing door. 

_Where is she going?_

Conan started to the door, but, unfortunately it had been securely shut. He gazed up at the impossibly high doorknob. He was crawling around of four legs to avoid attention so it wasn't a surprise it was so high. Shooting a look behind him, the werewolf made sure no one was looking before he stood on his hind legs and clumsily grabbed the handle with his half-paw-half-hands.

Once the door had been pulled open, Conan took off down the hall, following Ran's scent trail. The little werewolf sped down the halls with inhuman swiftness, dashing on all four which had become more comfortable for the little detective. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

He came skidding to a halt, staring in horror at the moonlit scene before him. The woman, Atsuko, was backed against the wall with wide eyes. Ran… Ran was held at knifepoint in Harumi's arms… And Harumi... He was grinning.

_Ran…_

Something in him snapped then…

An inhuman snarl erupted from his curled lips.

Harumi turned, seeing a mouth of fang illuminated by the midnight glow flashing up at him. Ran was tossed aside as he was pinning under the claws of the little werewolf. Razor-sharp claws sunk deeply into Harumi's shoulder, making the man squirm and yell. Another snarl erupted from the _monster_ as sickly pointed teeth closed in on his throat. "Stop!"

Conan snapped back into realization, blinking in his confusion. When he became conscious of how close he had been from ripping at the man's throat, his eyes widened in horror. He felt the man's blood leaking under his paws and he smelt the sickening smell of it. The look of absolute terror fixed on Harumi's face shook the not-child even more. He started taking slow, shaky steps back, retreating away.

_W- What did I almost do?_

He whimpered, backing into a walk, though still trying to get as far away as he could. A chorus of footsteps echoed through the silent hall, Conan faintly saw the large, rouge-coated cat slinking off into the dark. When everyone had gathered around Harumi, the man hadn't recovered from his frightening experience and neither had Conan. "What happened?" Kogoro asked.

"H- Harumi… Tr- tried to kill me!" Atsuko sobbed. "Ran-san tried to save me, but he over powered her… I thought he would have killed us both!"

She paused, sobbing away and then collected herself again. "Suddenly, that dog jumped on Harumi and saved us!"

All eyes turned to him, but he didn't look up. He stood there, looking off into space, shuddering away. Everyone's focused moved back to Harumi, except Ran… "Conan-kun?" She whispered, reaching out to scoop up the pup. When he felt her touch, he jumped, before racing into the darkness.

He ran, blindly, through the house, just wanting to keep running until he couldn't run anymore. He would have too, if a door hadn't been thrown open and he hadn't smashed into it with a painful yelp. There was a low snicker behind the door, but whatever was there hadn't revealed it's self. He was about to start running before gentle hands lifted him from his feet. "Conan-kun… A—"

"Let me go! Get away from me!" He hissed, struggling in those safe arms... _Her_ arms. "I- I'm a monster... Go away… Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

No matter how much he tried to squirm out of that gentle hold, he couldn't. After a while, he ended up only accomplishing to exhaust himself. He'd squirm occasionally before he gave up and would wearily repeat over and over 'Let me go… I'm a monster…Let me go…'

It was a matter of time before he gave up. "All done, now?" Her warm voice came. She moved her free hand across his head, gently caressing the shaggy fur on his head, still resembling his hair. He wanted to shrink away from her kindheartedness, but he was just too tired to. It had been a long, long night and he was drained of all energy.

He let out a final whimper before he relaxed into her embrace. "That's better," She whispered. Her voice was so comforting. "It's all better."

"It's not all better…" His voice was somber and full of all his fatigue. "I- I almost killed someone… Ran-neechan, didn't you see? I- I…"

"You protected me and saved Atsuko," She interrupted him. "It wasn't the most expected thing, but that murderer was stopped before he could kill again."

"But… I almost tore out hi—"

"That doesn't matter now, you stopped yourself before you did it," She pointed out. "And you saved my life and Atsuko's."

He was quiet.

"Didn't you tell me to stop before I did it?" He felt her jump when he spoke suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind…" His eyes caught a figure lurking in the gloom shrouding the hall. "Can you put me down?"

"No, you might run away from me again," Came her stern reply.

"Ran-neechan! I promise I won't!" He had adopted a more child-like tone now. It seemed to comfort her, because she let him down. He looked up at her, smiling as best he could with his short, wolf-like muzzle. "Thank you!"

His eyes turned to the figure in the darkness, watching it carefully. He said one word before he chased after it, "Cat."

The gloomy mood had been cast away so suddenly. Conan pounded after the sly creature, cornering it before playfully pouncing on it. His tail was wagging wildly. "Grah! Get off of me you dumb, mutt!" Hattori's voice came from the cat.

"H- Hattori?!" Conan looked over the large cat. It was coated in rough, silver-gray fur with shaggy hair on its head resembling Hattori's hair style and color.

"Really, Kudo, and you're suppose to be the Great Detective of the East?" Thee werecat laughed, dryly.

"Shut up!" Conan growled, stepping off the Kansai werecat.

Later, it was learned that Harumi's motive was that he had wanted to see Atsuko's husbands suffer from the loss of his treasured daughter and wife; He had killed Eiko because she had found out his plans. So the terror filled night ended with a successful capture of a sick murderer.


	10. The day after a nightmare

_A/N: Chapter ten! Thank you everyone who is reading this, I hope those who've read this and haven't reviewed will start and let me know how you feel about it. –Shakes tin can.- _

_Dedication: Crimson and Nipper. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan. –Cries.-

* * *

****

**_A Tale of Fangs and Fur _**

**_Chapter ten:_**_ The day after a nightmare _

**_By: Kat-Chan_**

**__**

* * *

The night's events had drained the not-child-detective the following morning. It was complicated task getting one self-proclaimed Great detective to stop questioning him where he had been the moment of his sudden return. He kept asking about the 'dog' too. It was really bothersome for the weary werewolf. He would have probably bite (not literally, of course) the detectives head off if Ran hadn't been there.

The Sleeping Kogoro seemed to be very upset by his daughter's cuddling of the small 'child'. He grumbled something under his breath glaring down the half-asleep not-child. Conan was too tired to focus on whatever Kogoro had begun saying after that or even care. The little werewolf just stared with half closed eyes at the ranting detective, toning him out as he focused more and more on keeping his eyes open. At some point he'd passed out, being awoke by a sudden pain to his head.

"Itai!" He whined sitting up in Ran's lap, cradling his injured head.

"Next time you won't fall asleep when I'm talking to you!!" Kogoro hissed.

The urge to snap at Kogoro was rising, but he kept his mouth shut. Conan settled back into Ran's lap, readying himself to hear Kogoro's repeated rant. It was well past afternoon now, they had arrived back home around six a.m., and Kogoro still had not shut up. On the ride home, Ran had slipped into a peaceful slumber; while Hattori teased him on his uncomfortable position (Ran was holding him like a teddy bear, her chest too close for comfort). If the Osaka-born detective were here, he'd never let him be with him curled up in Ran's lap.

It was a blessing Kazuha called screaming into the phone for Hattori to get back home.

Back to the present, it was noon, a night of no sleep, and a little werewolf getting really cranky.

How much more could he take before exploding on the father of his childhood friend? Not much. When the man had taken a lungful of air to continue the lecture, Conan took a deep breath that wasn't meant to calm himself.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP?!" He snapped. The two, Ran and her father, stared at him, wordlessly. He took his chance and curled up in his Ran-neechan's lap, drifting off to quiet sleep.

His pleasant slumber was interrupted at an unwanted visit from four members of the Shounen Tanteidan.

"Good morning, Edogawa-kun," That impassive voice rang in his ears. Dark blue eyes lifted open, immediately focusing into a glare on the face of Haibara Ai. Her face was contorted by the grin he had developed a great dislike to.

"Go away," He growled, tiredly. He had realized he was no longer asleep in Ran's lap, but on the couch were she sat in between. The house was full of the warm smells of a cooking meal. His stomach let out a loud growl reminding him that he hadn't eaten either dinner, breakfast or lunch. He touched his stomach with a blank look.

"That sounds like Genta's stomach!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed, laughing.

Ayumi and Genta started laughing themselves.

"How was your night of the full moon?" The short-haired, strawberry blonde whispered, leaning in.

"I rather not talk about it," He mumbled, jumping off the couch. He started walking towards the kitchen, but Haibara spoke up again so he turned to face her. "Huh?"

"Nothing, Edogawa-kun," The scientist said. He shrugged it off.

Conan continued to the kitchen with the three children and Haibara following him. He shot a look behind him. "What do you want, anyways?" The werewolf asked unusually cold.

"W- We came to see how you were doing!" Ayumi stammered at first, but her voice turned to an exclamation. He knew that was her reason, Mitsuhiko and Genta only were here to be with Ayumi. Haibara was probably here to mock him.

The werewolf still wasn't use to having such sensitive hearing; he had tried his best not to cringe at her impossibly loud voice. "That isn't all, is it?"

"Conan-kun, be nice! Just because you're still cranky doesn't mean you have to take it out on your friends," Ran's stern voice caused him to jump. The brunette young woman stood in the doorway.

"I'm not _cranky,_ Ran-neechan," He mumbled, looking away stubbornly. _Well, maybe I am, but I will not admit it!_

The threesome just blinked, staring at Conan with wide eyes. He looked at them with slightly annoyed, half-lidded eyes. There was a long silence…

"C- Conan-kun lets go play in the park!" The short-haired brunette suggested.

His mood seemed to be lightened at the word 'park', though he dreaded the idea of playing. Last time it ended in embarrassment. "Alright!" His stomach growled again. "After I eat!"

"Sounds like something Genta would say," Mitsuhiko remarked.

"Shut up," Conan growled. A warning 'ahem' from Ran made him regret it, however. "Sorry, Ran-neechan…"

"Why don't you four wait for Conan-kun at the park?" Ran asked, sweetly, kneeling down before the three children and one not-child. "I'll bring him to you after he's eaten and cleaned up, alright?"

"Okay!" Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko cheered.

"Run along then," Ran said, gently shooing the four to the door. "We will see you soon."

Conan watched as the three waved and Haibara eye Ran. Once the door slammed shut, he looked up at Ran, curiously. The silence remained strong except, though Ran didn't hear it, the footsteps of the members of the Shounen Tanteidan. When the footsteps faded from his hearing, Ran spoke up. "How are you feeling, Conan-kun?" She asked gently, moving away from the door and towards him.

"I feel fine, just really hungry and still tired," He answered, nervously.

She watched him for a few silent moments, before heaving a long sigh. She opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to have decided against it. "Come on, I'm sure you're very hungry." She smiled.

_What was she going to say?_

Conan followed her into the kitchen; he felt hunger burning in his stomach like he hadn't eaten in a couple days. Maybe it was the change his body went through from 'normal' to furry? He assumed he'd have to restore the energy used when his body became wolf-like and then changed back. Not to mention make up for the energetic burst he felt the whole time he was like that. At least he wasn't going around eating people's hearts or whatever like in the movies.

The teen-turned-child-turned werewolf took a seat at the table and waited for Ran to serve whatever she had cooked. When she had, he enjoyed his late lunch which he thought he had consumed more food he ever had in his life (exaggeration, of course). Afterwards, he washed up, brushed his teeth and changed clothes. "Ready, Conan-kun?" Ran's warm voice floated up into his room.

"Yes, Ran-neechan," He called out, closing his bedroom door behind him and walking to her voice.

The pair walked together, the events from the night before and the morning long forgotten. Ran talked about a movie she wanted to watch and some other things. Occasionally she talked about how she missed Shinichi and drift off into thought. He always spoke up before she could make herself upset. It was relaxing.

For a while…

Conan froze in place, a cold grasp tightening around him. Eyes widening beyond their limits, the little werewolf spun around searching behind them to find whatever had caused such a feeling. Someone was watching them. He found nothing, but the feeling remained strong. He gulped in a lungful of air, realizing he had been unconsciously holding his breath.

"Conan-kun!" She must have just said something…

"Sorry, Ran-neechan," He said quickly.

Following that Conan couldn't help but frequently look behind him. Apparently, Ran noticed his nervousness and scooped the werewolf up, holding him protectively the rest of the way.

The remainder of the day was spent at Beika Park. Whatever had been watching Conan had been forgotten about as the puppy in him was engrossed in playing. They played a bit of soccer, hide-and-seek, and tag. Ran joined in, helping out whoever was 'it'. Conan never needed any help finding anyone, though he was never 'it' because he always got to the goal before he could be found.

The sun had begun to dye the sky red and night was quickly approaching. The Shounen Tanteidan and Ran had agreed on one finally game of hide-and-seek. As Ran and Ayumi finish counting and begun searching for everyone, they stumbled on Conan. Under the shade of a tree, soft light pouring through the breaks between leaves onto his face was the little werewolf sleeping peacefully. The game was ended soon after.


	11. Camping Reflection

_A/N: Hello readers, back with another chapter! Can't believe I'm already on the eleventh chapter. Anyways, Enjoy and leave a review. –Shakes tin can.- _

**Disclaimers:** I don't own it, but I wish I did. –Pouts.-

* * *

****

**_A Tale of Fangs and Fur_**

**_Chapter eleven:_**_ Camping Reflection _

**_By: Kat-Chan_**

**__**

* * *

Trees flashed by in a blur of brown and green beside the gray of the street. A few wisps of cloud drifted in endless blue, it was a warm and beautiful day. Professor Agasa seemed to have thought this weekend would be a great for camping, taking the Shounen Tanteidan with him. That included the poor werewolf. "Turn around! Take me back home!!!" The small not-child screamed, struggling against his bindings. **"I don't want to go camping!!!"**

So he was acting a lot like a child, but he couldn't be blamed. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko had practically kidnapped him and tied him up.

"_**You're coming camping with us whether you like it or not!" Genta had said, tightening the knot on the rope. **_

"_**Right, this weekend the whole Shounen Tanteidan is going and that includes you," Mitsuhiko had said, matter-of-factly. **_

"_**Sorry, Conan-kun," Ayumi apologized. **_

"_**You're acting like such a child, Edogawa-kun," Haibara had mocked. **_

"Take me home!!" Conan screamed. "I hope you are all arrested for kidnapping charges!"

"Stop acting like such a child, Conan, you're a member of the Shounen Tanteidan, act like it." Genta ordered.

_You three are children, what difference does it make if I act you're age?_

Two hard blue eyes glared down the three children sitting around him. The werewolf opened his mouth to scream some more, but something was stuck in his mouth and snapped securely around the back of his head. His fierce glare moved to Haibara. Conan struggled, desperately wishing he had something sharp to cut the ropes with. A muffled 'I hate you all' was spit out though his gag when he finally gave up.

"We love you too, Edogawa-kun," Haibara said, wryly.

It had to be around three months since he had been attacked. During that time, whenever Agasa wanted to go camping, he refused to go along.

_**Two mini, red moons glared at him as his flashlight shone into some beast's eyes. Its snarl echoed in his ears. Conan's brain scream at him to run, but his feet were frozen in place. In one fluid, blur of motion, he felt its jaws clamp down around his torso. **_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"**_

_**For a while it shook him around in its jaws, but he had gone numb with pain the moment the teeth sunk into his flesh. **_

"_**CONAN-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"**_

_**That voice… Ran. That beautiful voice of hers… He opened his eyes, seeing her illuminated by the flashlight he didn't remember dropping. "R-… Ra… Ran-N- N- Neechan…"**_

_**Everything had gone black after that…**_

Conan shuddered. He wasn't ready to go near or even in the woods just yet; he probably wouldn't ever be ready. What if that monster was still there? He didn't care if he was being 'childish' for wanting to stay in the safety of the Mouri Detective Agency; he had every right to be afraid. He could have been killed, and since he wasn't, he became a werewolf.

His eyes drifted towards the window, wearily watching the trees pass by before shifting his gaze to the sky. Tonight was expected to be a night with a full moon too; Agasa and Haibara seemed to have forgotten what he had become after the attack. He didn't want anyone else to find out.

"_**Stop!"**_

_**Conan snapped back into realization, blinking in his confusion. When he became conscious of how close he had been from ripping at the man's throat, his eyes widened in horror. He felt the man's blood leaking under his paws and he smelt the sickening smell of it. The look of absolute terror fixed on Harumi's face shook the not-child even more. He started taking slow, shaky steps back, retreating away.**_

His eyes narrowed. He was still shaken up about almost taking a life. He didn't even remember anything after seeing Ran held at knifepoint up till that point! What if it happened again? What if he hurt one of his 'friends'?

"Kono yo de anata no ai wo te ni ireru mono

Odoru raito mitsumete wasurenai ahh

Nazo ga tokete yuku," He could hear Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko singing now that he had 'calmed' down and couldn't scream. Those Diminutive brats. Though, he wanted to yell at himself for being so childish, they still shouldn't have kidnapped him and forced him on this camping trip. He tried to sigh through the gag.

Where did Haibara get it from, anyways? Why did she have it?

They had arrived in familiar woods, the odor of his, three months stale, blood wafting through his senses. The tied up and gagged not-child quivered. They had gone to the exact place where Conan had been attack. The werewolf was extremely positive this wasn't coincidence either. A deep scowl was set on the not-child's lips.

The three kids and other not-child had gotten out of the car, helping Agasa set up camp. Conan, tied, gagged, and buckled in, was unable to do anything, but sit in the car. The smiling, chubby face of Agasa poked into the opened car door. "How are you doing, Shinichi?"

His eyes narrowed, dangerously.

"Oh, that's right, you can't really say anything with that gag on," The man laughed, unbuckling it and taking it off.

"I'm fine; being kidnapped, tied up then gagged was very _pleasant_." He hissed, sarcastically. He lowered his voice so only Agasa could hear. "Especially when tonight happens to be a full moon and if you've forgotten, I'm. A. Werewolf."

"Oh! That slipped my mind!" Agasa laughed, rubbing the remaining tuffs of white hair at the bottom of his head. "Sorry, Shinichi."

"Take me home **NOW**, and there won't be any problems," His snarled.

"Tsk, tsk. Can't do that, the kids are excited about this trip and if I take you home I'd have to cancel this camping trip." The man moved his finger back and forth, smiling viciously. "Besides, Ran needed a day to enjoy herself instead of taking care of you and her father."

"I. Hate. You." He frowned, starting to wonder if Ran was in on this too. "Why this place, anyways? Didn't you know this is where I was attacked?! I can still smell my own blood…"

The werewolf shuddered. "The kids requested it; they wanted to hunt that monster in these woods."

"And you're going to let them?! Are you mad? When if they get attack?!" He almost screamed.

"That's also why you can't go home," Agasa pointed out. Conan was really wishing to wipe the smile from the man's plump face.

"If I wanted them to know that I am a _monster_, I would have told them," He snapped, low and dangerously. "If you won't take me home, then I'll spend the whole weekend in my tent."

The professor sighed. "You're so stubborn. Do you really want to let those children get hurt?"

* * *

Conan sat before the fire, arms crossed over his chest and a sulking expression on his face. Anyone who tried to start a conversation with him received a vicious glare from the unhappy werewolf. Ayumi had begged him to go with them when they had gone to get kindling, but he refused. When the three returned, it was starting to get late. The brightness of the day was faltering as the sun sank behind the trees.

"I'm going to my tent," Conan said. Pain throbbed in his mouth and he was beginning to feel sick.

Conan retreated to his tent, awaiting the imminent transformation. The werewolf curled up in his sleeping bag, clenching his teeth to the pain that had burst into his body. At least the pain that came with the change seemed to lessen. After the last of the sun's illumination faded, Conan felt the annoying itch. Moonlight poured down, leaking into the not-child's tent and then the pain faded.

He sighed in relief, moving into a more comfortable position. _Now to wait until morning, this will be boring…_

The voices of Agasa, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta drifted through the silent forest, along with the crackling of the fire. He didn't hear Haibara; she was probably in her tent. A flickering silhouette was cast onto Conan's tent by the firelight. He shifted over to stare at it, before a small voice spoke up. "Conan-kun, are you awake?"

"Yes," He said, sitting up. He somehow managed to move his tail the wrong way, wincing. "What do you want?"

"You didn't eat dinner, so I thought you'd be hungry…" She trailed off, there was obviously something else. "And we're planning to look for that thing that attacked you, are you going to come?"

Now that he thought of it, he was really hungry… Inspecting her through the tent's fabric, Conan remained silent.

"Conan-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry," He muttered. "What did Agasa and Haibara cook?"

"Stew," She answered.

"Thank you, could you bring me some?" He asked, expectantly. He had to keep his tail from wagging, he really didn't like that damn fluffy thing.

Ayumi was silent, he guessed his tone was surprising, but she accepted it. "Alright!" She agreed, her shadows fading away.

While he waited, Conan started thinking.

"_**You should tell them you're a werewolf, Shinichi." **_

_Should I tell them? It's not like I'm telling them I'm Kudo Shinichi, right?_

"Conan-kun, I'm back!" The girl sang cheerfully.

It was unavoidable; he'd have to tell them. He moved over to the tent's flap, taking the zipper awkwardly. "Hey, Ayumi, promise you won't scream, okay?" He said, softly.

"O- Okay," The girl was confused, but he could hear the curiosity in her voice.

He unzipped the flap, reaching out with his paw-hands and took the bowl between them, feeling the warmth on his 'palms'. He let the firelight and moonlight spill over him, giving Ayumi a good look at him. He watched her eyes widen when she had taken in his appearance, it looked like she was about to scream. She didn't, which he was grateful for. "C- Co- Conan-kun?" She stammered when she was able to squeak out the words.

He nodded. His eyes narrowed a bit, staring off into the gloom between the trees. "Mitsuhiko was right; the thing that attacked me was a werewolf."

Her eyes widened once more, mouth dropping, but instead of screaming, she squealed. "That's so cool!"

"Ehhehehe…" He laughed, rubbing his unfortunate ears. _Maybe this was a bad idea…_


	12. Attacked again! Poor Conan

_A/N: Forgive the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted to end it there without giving to much away. Enjoy! Leave review. –Shakes tin can.- _

_Dedication: To Crimson, Nipper, and my best friend in the whole world, Nina! (No offence to Crimson or Nipper.) _

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Detective Conan, sadly.

* * *

**_A Tale of Fangs and Fur _**

**_Chapter Twelve:_**_ Attacked again! Poor Conan. _

**_By: Kat-Chan_**

* * *

His muzzle was shoved into the bowl, greedily lapping up the contents of it. Looking up only when he had finished licking the dish clean, eyeing the professor expectantly. Agasa filled the bowl again and the werewolf repeated the action. Finishing his seventh bowl of stew, Conan looked up, licking his dripping muzzle. "Wow…" Mitsuhiko gasped. "He ate more then Genta!" 

"Be happy I'm not trying to eat any of you," He gave a toothy grin; making the three kids take a couple steps back. He laughed, but a sharp hit to the head ended that. He glared at Haibara, "Why did you hit me?!"

"You're being a bad dog, Edogawa-kun," She said, smoothly.

He narrowed his eyes further, glaring harder at her. "Let's go look for that monster before the sun comes up!" Genta spoke up, standing up heroically.

"No," Conan replied in a serious tone. "If it's out there, one of you could be killed or become a monster too."

"You'll protect us, won't you, Conan-kun?" Ayumi pleaded.

"Ayumi, I'm n—"

"Are you saying no to Ayumi?!" Genta and Mitsuhiko growled, eyeing him dangerously.

"He's probably just scared of the monster," Genta said, grinning.

"Of course I'm scared, you idiot! I was almost killed! Why the hell do you think I'm all furry right now?!" He hissed, scaring the two boys with the fierceness in his voice. "The only reason I'm still alive is because of Ran-neechan and her karate. Do you really think you three can take on something like that?"

The three were silent; Ayumi looked about ready to cry. A determined look slipped on to her face before the tears came, though. "Conan-kun, what if it attacks other people? We, the Shounen Tanteidan, can't let that happen!"

"Right!" Mitsuhiko and Genta agreed.

The werewolf stared at them; they did have a good point. He couldn't let that monster hurt anyone else or kill anyone. He sighed. _Always getting into danger…_

* * *

The little werewolf lurked cautiously in the gloom of the forest, staying downwind from any animal inhabitants. He kept a close eye on the three beams of light coming from Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta's flashlights. There was rustling somewhere near by, a few sticks snapping after that, and a blur of something big moving towards the three lights. His eyes narrowed. The monster was still in the forest. 

He raced as silently as he could after it.

* * *

"It's so dark… Where did Conan go?" Ayumi whined, jumping at every sound. She flashed her light around, scaring the darkness away. The two boys behind her had looks of jealousy at the mention of the werewolf detective's name. 

_SNAP_

Ayumi jumped, flashing her light at the sound. There was a snarl as the light passed over something. Were those red eyes? A lump formed in her throat and she tried to force it down. Slowly, Ayumi moved the beam towards, what she hoped wasn't, the eyes or some monster. "Ayu—"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ayumi screamed, Mitsuhiko and Genta joining in. She stared in horror at those large, dripping fangs aimed at her. Shutting her eyes tight, she waited imminent pain… And waited… Nothing… She cracked an eyes open. "CONAN-KUN!"

* * *

The tiny werewolf latched onto the larger one, holding on for dear life as it fought to shake him off. It seemed to discover that shaking him off wouldn't work, because a sharp pain jolted through Conan's body. He yelped. His teeth released from the other werewolf's leg. Another pain greeted him as he was flung into a tree or something, he wasn't sure.

"Pup…" The werewolf growled. "Pup…"

Conan could see it inspecting him from his half open eye. The tiny detective tried to stand, feeling several warm trickles of blood leaking down from a _pleasant_ cluster of holes on his torso. He yelped, pain forcing him to the ground. _SHIT!_ This was not good, he had to… The kids! NO!

But, as he stared at the larger werewolf, it didn't turn to the kids. It watched him with those red eyes. Apparently, its drool had seemed to have turned an orange color with the presence of his blood. It was kind of gross, now that he thought of it. He was glad he didn't drool when he was a werewolf.

Wait…

Why was he calm?! His 'friends' were in danger and he was thinking about how glad he was he didn't drool like that werewolf? Then again, the threesome seemed to have been forgotten about by the _monster_. It was focusing on him and him alone… He shuddered, taking in its appearance, Red eyes, lots of teeth, big, and did he not mention BIG? Oh, not to forgot, it looked like something matted its fur in crusty clumps.

Probably blood.

It looked like it was never a human, except those hand-paws and human-wolf build.

Was it possible to get re-infected with that virus? He didn't have time to consider it; the other werewolf started closing the space between them.

_Am I going to die?_ The thought popped into his head suddenly, though a hissing snarl from the creature tore him away from the idea. He looked toward the trio, flashlights illuminating them from the ground. He could clearly see rocks in their hands. _Great… Forgot about them._

It turned from him to the kids, quickly starting closing the gap between it and the closest child, Ayumi.

An urge to protect them and a side of anger welled up in the shrunken-detective-turned-werewolf. He shot to his feet and went after the werewolf. Conan latched onto the back of the larger one's neck, disgusted by the taste of blood filling his mouth. When it started yelping and moving away from the kids, he let go, spitting out the blood. He watched with pride as the over-sized mutt ran yelping off into the woods.

Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko ran to Conan, though reading to chase it.

"Let's chase it d—CONAN?!" The tiny werewolf collapsed to the ground, panting heavily as pain flooded back.

Last thing he heard was Ayumi squeak out 'Are you alright?'

* * *

Conan blinked his eyes opened, surprised to be staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He started to wonder if he had been dreaming. He tried to sit up, but a jolt of pain made itself known. Nope, not a dream. His eyes moved to the window, squinting into the brilliance that flooded in. 

It was morning…

His heart pounded in his ears making his headache worse and he felt like he was going to be sick. Conan closed his eyes, turning his head to the side. He opened his eyes again, staring at his reflection. His eyes widened instantly.

"NO WAY!!!"


	13. A shocking discovery

_A/N: I know his eyes aren't purple; there is a reason for that. _

_Poor Conan. –Smirks. - I'd feel bad to keep him stuck like that. _

****

_Dedication: Crimson, Nipper, and Nina, my best friend ever. _

**Disclaimers:** I Do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

****

**_A Tale of Fangs and Fur _**

**_Chapter Thirteen:_**_ A shocking discovery _

**_By: Kat-Chan_**

**__**

* * *

He didn't know how he managed it, but the werewolf now stood before the mirror, hand-paws pressed to its cold, shiny surface. The shrunken detective werewolf stared in horror at what should have been his human features, but wasn't. Looking back at him from the mirror was the slightly wolfish, slightly human face that had become his during a night with a full moon. "Someone tell me I'm hallucinating!! " He cried out.

His eyes shot to the window, hoping to find moonlight pouring through, but saw the same blinding sunlight he had squinted into earlier. He looked back at the mirror with wider eyes, examining his appearance again. It had to be a trick… It wasn't real… It had to.

He pounded a furred fist against the pane, yelping as pain jolted from his chest. Conan collapsed to his knees, digging his 'fingers' into the bandages on his chest.

"Conan-kun!" The sudden sound made him jump in surprise. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Ran-neechan…?" He recognized her voice, not needing to turn around. It was obvious he would. "W- Why am I still like this?"

"…"

"Ran-neechan! Why…?" He cried out, wanting to turn to look her in the eyes, but the pain from his wounds was too much.

"I don't know…" Ran replied after a deep breath and a short silence. There was a gasped, he was sure it was from her. He could hear footsteps drawing closer. Tender hands brushed his sides before he was lifted slowly into her arms. "You're bleeding through the bandages. Oh, Conan, you need to be in the hospital…"

Ran had lifted him, as gently as she could, and placed him on his futon. She moved to the door grabbing a bag he hadn't realized she set down and took out a bundle of items. Returning to his side and setting down her burden, Ran removed the blood soaked bandages, redressing the wound with clean ones. With her task done, she stroked his 'hair' for a few moments, calming the still panicked werewolf. "Why?" He repeated desperately, over and over.

"Calm down, Conan-kun, please?" She brushed aside the 'hair' veiling messily across his brow. Her eyes focused on the bandages, filled with worry. "I need to get you to a hospital, but Agasa said not to because of this…"

"Because I'm a monster and I'll probably be stuck like this?" Honestly, he didn't know why she bothered explaining it; he had a good idea why he wasn't in a hospital. It'd be difficult to explain why she brought a dog to the emergency room. They'd probably tell her to bring him to a vet anyways, and then the vet would notice something off about this 'dog.' One thing leading to another and all concluding he was a monster that shouldn't exist.

"Conan-kun!" She growled, balling her hand in a fist. He flinched, thinking she would pound her fist into his head, but nothing happened. She let her finger uncurl, shadowing her eyes in her bangs. "Don't say things like that."

Like the first drops of rain falling from thick dreary clouds, Ran's tears fell. That trickle onto his fur made him realized how much his self-loathing had hurt Ran… His precious Ran. She cared so much about him whether he was Kudo Shinichi or Edogawa Conan. He was aware now that each time he said such a thing it was a knife in her aching heart…

That heart which slowly broke with the longing for 'Shinichi' to return to her and never leave her alone again. The one he wanted to keep from being pained. "I'm sorry, Ran…" Hastily, he added, "Neechan."

She continued to cry while he watched helplessly. How he wanted to hold her against himself and kiss those soft lips, but as Conan he could only try to comfort her. "Don't cry… I promise not to call myself a monster anymore! I'll be good, just don't cry!" He begged, eyes, seemly amethyst, widened and filled with concern.

She rubbed her eyes, trying to dry them through the onslaught of tears. Though she couldn't keep the tears away, she smiled at him. "Get some rest if you can…"

"I'll try!" He chirped, smiling brightly at her. Oddly, he felt like he could sleep. Before he felt wide awake while like that, but now, he felt like he wasn't furry. His eyelids drooped down, masking his eyes, followed by sleep.

* * *

His wounds seemed to heal faster then he thought they would. Over the following few days they were nothing but deep cuts. He was stuck furry over that time, however. Conan was forbidden to leave his room when Kogoro was home or when Sonoko and Eisuke were visiting. He had to sneak out of his room to use the toilet, bathe or brush his teeth. He was supposed to be 'sick' so no one would grow curious of his absence.

It was boring and the puppy he was wanted desperately to play or de something. So he was mentally an adult, but the virus that turned him into a werewolf didn't seem to know that or care. "Ran-neechan! It's so boring; I want go outside and play! Please?" He pouted, mentally noting to yell at himself later for acting so childish. "Please?!"

"Conan-kun!" She groaned. "You can't, remember? Besides, look outside."

He obeyed, pushing his way under the curtains. He pressed his hand-paws against the window, taking in the gloomy scene outside the pane. Rain pelted down from the gray clouds which darkened the sky. Ripples spread across the surface of puddles collecting in the ground as the rain fell. "Not fair…" The werewolf sulked, moving away from the windowpane.

The beautiful woman who had stolen his affection as Shinichi and taken care of him as Conan scooped him up and twirled around with him. He looked into her caring eyes, which warming him down to his soul. He found no sadness masked by cheery smile, but he did find a longing. She was incredibly cheerful today. "Did something good happen, Ran-neechan?" He asked once she had set him down.

A larger smile played on her lips, forcing his eyes closed. "I'm going to go make lunch," She informed, leaving the room.

He started after her, but remembered Kogoro was home. The little werewolf sighed, flopping into his futon. _What made her so cheerful?_

He waited for her to return, taking in the warm smells wafting up from the kitchen. It reminded the little werewolf how hungry he way. That was another thing he started to dislike about being a werewolf, he had a large appetite when he was furry. He went crazy when he had a meal in front of him, completely forgetting his manners. As if he didn't eat messy enough as it was.

Ran found it funny maybe that was why she was cheerful? No, that would be such a stupid reason. What was she so happy about? What was it?

"Conan-kun," Ran sang, entering him room. She set the plate down, while he eyed it expectantly. "Here's your lunch."

"Thank you!" He cheered, trying to avoid shoving his face into the food. It didn't work, though. The little werewolf devoured every thing on the dish, managing to reframe from licking it clean. He guessed she still found his behavior funny, she was laughing away while wiping away the rice that clung around his face. "Ran-neechan, why won't you tell me why you're so cheerful?"

"Conan-kun, you're so hopeless, just like him," She mused, with a distant look in her eyes. "Didn't you say your birthday was May 4th that time?"

"Yea, I did," He answered, confused. He remembered that time; he was talking with those two women whose birthdays were a day before and after his during that whole Memories egg incident. _Oh, that's right; my birthday is coming up soon…_

The far-away look faded into a smile as she giggled. "What?!" Conan inquired eyes wide.

"It's a secret."


	14. Rain, Rain go away

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long and forgive the shortness of the chapter. I'll try to make them longer from now on. Leave a review. –Shakes tin can.- _

_Dedication: Nipper and Crimson. Happy birthday, Nipper. _

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

**_A Tale of Fangs and Fur _**

**_Chapter Fourteen:_**Rain, Rain go away

**_By Kat-Chan!_**

* * *

The diminutive werewolf gazed lazily out of the window, watching the rain patter against the windowpane. The reverberation of the rain against the glass lulled the not-child into a trance. The rain had stopped later on in the evening, only to start again the following morning. He'd been watching it since in hopes it would end and Ran would let him go outside and take a walk or something. Anything would do, he could stand being inside another second.

"Hello, Kudo-kun," Conan jump nearly three feet in the air, thrown suddenly out of his trance. The not-child felt like he had run a mile. He spun around, greeted by Haibara's grinning face. Did he mention already how much he hated her grin? "Did I startle you, Werewolf-san?"

"No!" He snapped glaring at her, his face lit by a faint blush, thankfully hidden by his fur. "Why are you here anyways?"

"To check on you, Kudo-kun, the professor was curious to see if you changed back at all. It appeared, though, you haven't. Oh well," She gave an exaggerated shrug. "Maybe you are stuck like that after all."

His felt the sorrow he had kept hidden from Ran flood back as his gaze turned back to the window. Conan slumped back against the windowsill with a sad, distant look. "So, I'm stuck as a monstrous fur ball…?"

"It was a joke, Kudo-kun," Haibara stated, dryly. "You'll turn back to normal, although it'll take some time. Remember when we cleaned the virus from your mouth? You're teeth didn't stay like that permanently, right?"

"No…" He ran her words over in his head, testing to see if they might have been just words of comfort. He found no fault in her words, his mood brightening, considerably. Turning to face her with a big grin with a wagging tail, He added. "So I will turn back?"

"Didn't I just say that you would? Hopeless," She muttered, but looked gravely at him. "However, you must be careful afterwards. You will turn 'furry' lacking a full moon from now on. Wouldn't want to suddenly change in front of someone now, would you?"

As soon as he had been cheered up, she shot him down. He was worse off then before... Now he had to worry about changing anytime without a full moon! Wonderful… "I'm even more of a monster then before," He sulked.

A sharp pain greeted his head. "What the hell, Haibara!"

"Mouri-san told me to hit you if you started saying anything like that," She smirked. "Now, Kudo-kun, that werewolf that attacked you was clearly the monster. Though you're body had an annoying tendency to avoid staying the same, it doesn't make you a monster. I'll see you in school once you change back, goodbye."

A long silence settled after she departed, Conan blankly stared off at the place Haibara had once stood. It was final broken by a long sigh and a shrug. "I don't understand her no matter how much I try," He commented, looking out the window again.

* * *

Brilliant sunlight pushed through the clouds, spilling through the gloom that had set over Beika. A light drizzle fell, but it wasn't enough to remind anyone to use an umbrella. The pair- Conan and Ran- walked down the street, a gentle wind brushing through Ran's hair and ruffling his 'fur'. She had finally decided to let him go outside and he was glad. He wasn't thrilled about having to act like a dog, though.

A couple people passed by, ignoring Ran's protest, and roughly pet Conan. He had suppressed a growl, though his eyes had been narrowed in his agitation. They would call him cute before leaving him sore and agitated. His tail was drooping when they arrived at their destination, Beika Park. So it was muddy, Ran didn't seem to mind much.

Ran took a seat on the bench, after drying it a bit. He watched her do so before exploring the mucky park almost like he had never been there before. The werewolf enjoyed the breeze ruffling his fur and the fresh air that flooded his lungs. For a couple hours, he roamed the park before returning to Ran. "Conan-kun! Look at you?" He was scolded the moment Ran had seen him.

From head to tail, Conan was dripping with mud; He looked a little embarrassed too. "Come on, let's go home and give you a bath," She ordered, sternly.

* * *

He had never been more thankful for fur. He was sure he was redder then he'd ever be underneath it all. There he was the great Kudo Shinichi turned child then werewolf getting a bath from Ran. Unfortunately for him, in the muddle of the bad his body decided to shed the fur and turn human again. Lady luck hated him.

The boy, lit bight red from head to toe, covered himself awkwardly in the tub, looking down into the suds surround him. Ran didn't notice how red he was as she happily washed him up, humming a tune and looking more cheerful at his sudden change. Conan wanted to say he could wash himself up, but he couldn't find his voice. The teen-turned-kid-turned werewolf could have sworn his head was steaming in his embarrassment. At last she was done cleaning him up.

He hastily wrapped himself up in a towel, finding his feet interesting. The young woman ruffled his hair, smiling deeply. Ran scooped him up with a bit of protesting and twirled around. "You're back to normal!" She sang. "Aren't you glad?!"

His full body flush deepened. The twirl she did with him in her arms wasn't the best thing to do with him wearing only a towel. "R- Ran-neechan… Can you ummm... Put me down so I can go get dressed?" He muttered, finding his voice.

"Oh!" She blushed herself, but not as badly as he did. "Sorry."

She put him down. He tightened the towel over his small body and hurried off to his room. When he was dressed and finally left his room, He could smell dinner cooking. A smile played on his lips as he walked down the stairs; He no longer needed to hide until the next full moon. Regrettably, Conan forgot what Haibara had said.

_However, you must be careful afterwards. You will turn 'furry' lacking a full moon from now on. _

Conan had developed a suspicious that, again, Haibara had known more then she led him to believe. The next day, he had gone to school. Ayumi enveloped him in a tight hug upon seeing him. Genta and Mitsuhiko weren't too thrilled at that, but they gave him a forced, twitching smile. The werewolf wished she would stop with it before the two boys turned vicious on him.

"Welcome back, Edogawa-kun," Haibara greeted, flashing him a smile as she brushed past him.

He hated the smile more then anything, but he was glad to be lacking a tail, fur, and canine looks. Conan was back to the life of an elementary student with the mind of a high school student. It was good enough for him until he got his true teenaged body back. For good.


	15. A good day gone bad

_A/N::Insert smirk here.:: Here's another chapter, not as long as I hoped, but I promise to make the next one longer. –Shakes tin can. - Leave a review! _

_Dedication: Nina, Nipper, and Crimson._

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

**_A Tale of Fangs and Fur _**

**_Chapter Fifteen:_**_ A good day gone bad_

**_By Kat-Chan!_**

* * *

May 4th came shortly, the morning filled with Ran's cheery humming. The first thing he saw was Ran's smiling face that morning and first thing he heard was her beautiful voice singing out, 'Happy birthday, Conan-kun!' The day was bright and warm as if in touch with Ran's mood. Seeing Ran so truly happy made his heart soar. So far, Conan felt this was his best birthday ever.

He almost forgot about all the things that had gone on over the past few of months. He almost forgot he was a teen turned child turned werewolf. Almost. He could never forget about those things, but he could enjoy himself on his birthday. Especially with Ran happily celebrating Conan's birthday instead missing Shinichi.

He repeated the tasks he did every morning and after breakfast he left for school with Ran. Conan walked by her side, his tiny hand enveloped by hers. Warm sun light radiate down onto the pair, but Conan basked in Ran's warm smile. One thing bothered him, however. Through all her happiness, Conan knew she was hiding something. Something that had to do with his birthday.

"_**Conan-kun, you're so hopeless, just like him," She mused, with a distant look in her eyes. "Didn't you say your birthday was May 4**__**th**__** that time?"**_

"_**Yea, I did," He answered, confused. He remembered that time; he was talking with those two women whose birthdays were a day before and after his during that whole Memories egg incident.**_

_**The far-away look faded into a smile as she giggled. "What?!" Conan inquired eyes wide. **_

"_**It's a secret."**_

The way she said it suggested she had something big planned. A party, maybe? Then why would she keep it secret, unless it was a surprise party. It probably was, but he chose not to draw to that conclusion incase she did have one planned. It would disappoint her if he wasn't surprised if she was planning one.

He didn't want to ruin her happiness. Seeing her truly cheerful was something he had been wanting for quite sometime. It put him in a good mood, too. She always did look so much more beautiful when she didn't force a smile. Tears and false smiles never did suit her, anyways.

When Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Haibara came into view, he reluctantly let go of her hand and joined them, shouting a cheerful 'Goodbye, Ran-neechan' after him. The rest of the way, Conan's good mood never faded. He beamed maybe brighter then the sun. Every one of his friends seemed to notice his sudden good mood. It was an improvement.

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta never mentioned anything about the day of the second attack by that monster since he returned to school. They didn't even acknowledge that day existed. Maybe they had forgotten. It was a good thing; the werewolf knew if he started thinking about that monster, his cheerfulness would end. It would ruin the joy Ran had given him that morning.

Time slipped by quickly, curiosity to find out what Ran had plan for him growing as the school day dragged on. He had a difficult time paying attention, not that he needed to, but the teacher would have preferred having his attention. The puppy inside him was too excited; Conan had a tough time sitting still. He truly felt like a kid today. Actually, He felt like a kid a lot of the time since he became a werewolf.

At least it made acting a whole lot easier. He didn't really have to act most of the time, though he felt extremely embarrassed afterward. Having the mind of an adult in the body of a child who is a werewolf which was practically a puppy wasn't a good mixture. On the bright side, he never killed anyone like, he was sure, the one that attacked him did. Even if he did attack someone and almost killed them, he did it to protect Ran, right?

It was still wrong. So very wrong and against everything he believed in. That memory of Harumi's terror-stricken face still pained him. Often Conan wondered if he would have killed him if someone hadn't yelled 'Stop'. Would he have been able to live with himself if he killed someone even to protect Ran?

Its ironic how things you never imagined real are lurking nearby and frightening how things like werewolves could exist. Things like the supernatural use to seem only belong in fictional books, but now it seemed so real and his world still seemed to crumble beneath his fingers. Finding out Hattori was a werecat didn't help out much either. He frequently wondered if a ghost or vampire would pop out next. That'd be a laugh.

"Edogawa-kun!" He looked away from the window into sharp, angry eyes. The not-child adopts a nervous look, a bead of sweat collecting on his cheek. "How do you even manage to get such good grades when you space out so much?"

"Sorry, Sensei." He said quickly. The not-child scratched the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

The remainder of the school day flew by, the chime of the school bell signaling the school day's end. Children said goodbye to their teachers and outside of the school, the chirped their goodbyes to their friends. Conan, starting away from his group of friends with Haibara by his side, waved bye. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you later, Conan!" Genta said, grinning.

"Later?" Conan stopped in place, watching Ayumi and Mitsuhiko shush the large, round child. The three children turned to him with nervous laughs.

"Tomorrow, _tomorrow._" Mitsuhiko said, quickly. "He didn't say later."

'_Heh, who are you trying to fool?'_ The not-child's eyes were slightly lidded with his lips parted and one corner crooking up. So far, the conclusion of a surprise party was screaming in his mind. Shaking it off, Conan went on his way. The walk home was silent and he found himself wondering why the Shounen Tanteidan hadn't walked home with him like they usually did. Surprise party came to mind.

Sometimes being a detective wasn't good when someone wanted to plan a surprise party for him. It was too late to change that, he'd have to try hard to ignore that evidence of a surprise party. "So, Kudo-kun, excited?"

His eyes snapped to Haibara, had she been there that whole time? Even with extra sensitive hearing, she still managed to surprise him. Maybe she just took the chance to pop up when he was deep in thought so she wasn't noticed? Or did she know how to be that sneaky? Ah, heck, he didn't care at the moment.

"Excited?" He questioned, finally, watching her expression.

She crooked an eyebrow. "You haven't figured it out already? The sur-"

"I'm trying not to figure it out!" He growled, low and dangerous. "Ran's been genuinely happy for the first time in a long time, I don't want to ruin her joy. That's why I've been ignoring the evidence."

Haibara looked at him, he swore he saw a bit of a jealous gleam in her cold, blue eyes at the mention of Ran. He brushed it off, Haibara had no reason to be jealous of Ran, right? For a while, the two walked in silence, Conan was beginning to wonder why she hadn't taken her leave and headed off to Agasa's. He didn't mind, he enjoyed her company, but did she have to be so quiet? "Haibara?"

"Hrm?" The shrunken scientist looked up at him, a slight breeze ruffling her short hair. He felt his breath catch in his throat. Why?

"Nevermind," He shook his head, looking away from her. He heard her… Giggle?! Eyes darting to her, he confirmed that she was giggling. "What are you giggling about?!"

"I like being with you," She admitted, her voice soft and full of meaning. The werewolf stared at her, eyes slightly wide and confused. "Just kidding, werewolf-kun."

Did she like confusing him? He watched her stroll ahead with that damned smirk on her lips. His good mood dented by the reminder of him being a monster—Right, he wasn't suppose to call himself that—him being a werewolf. She really knew how to kill someone's happiness. He sighed, continuing after her.

* * *

"Ran-neechan, I'm home!" He cheered, pushing open the door into detective agency, but as he walked into the threshold he froze in mid-step.

"Welcome home, my dear pup."


	16. Another werewolf and a party

_A/N: Sorry for the wait and this pathetic chapter, I had a camping trip for a week and an idea for another fic. Leave a review? –Shakes tin can.- And while your at it, why don't you check out Withered Orchid and leave a review there::Insert pleading look here.:: _

* * *

**_A Tale of Fangs and Fur _**

**_Chapter sixteen:_**_ Another werewolf and a party _

**_By: Kat-chan_**

* * *

Upon stepping beyond the door into the Detective agency and announcing his arrival, he had regretted it. The one who stood before him, surprising him on his birthday, had not been Ran. There was neither 'Surprise, Happy birthday Conan' nor a 'Welcome home and Happy Birthday, Conan-kun'. No, someone somewhere who hated him decided to have some crazed looking woman with dark hair and slightly crimson eyes greet him with a 'Welcome home, my dear pup'. That wasn't even the worst of it.

She was the damned monster that attacked him that night and made him a monster.

Oh, and that still wasn't the half of it. The Mouri's Detective Agency was a disaster. Someone really hated him to give him such a lousy birthday gift. He was really hoping for a fun birthday…

To bad Conan never got what he wanted.

"So what happened here?" Conan growled to the woman who, when his asked her name, wouldn't tell him it. He was sitting on a ragged couch besides the strange woman, staring around a ransacked room wondering what the hell had happened. The werewolf knew he'd be in trouble when Kogoro got home. His day really had gone from heaven to hell.

"I don't know."

"Who did this?! Don't lie!" He snapped, eyes narrowing on her in a sharp glare. Neither Kogoro nor Ran would be very happy to see they're home in ruin. What a _great_ day.

"Well, I don't know. When I came here, the door was open and the room was like this," She shrugged. Really, she was getting on his nerves more so then when he first discovered her in the agency.

Wonderful, Really wonderful. Couldn't he have one decent birthday? Wait, he knew the answer to that! NO.

The bespectacled werewolf was rather irate and he'd like nothing more then to call the cops on this woman. They'd hall her away too, hopefully. She did break in. That had to count for something, right?

Of course, she was a werewolf too. She probably had inhuman strength or something; the handcuffs wouldn't stand a chance… Why were things so damn complicated? Wasn't he punished enough by being shrunken back into preadolescence and being forced to hide from a crime organization that, if they found out he was alive, would kill everyone around him? Really now.

Life just loved to take away every bit of joy or normalcy he tried to take hold of. He sighed, wonder how worse things could get. "Why are _you_ here, anyways?"

"I wanted to meet you." Were her only words before she decided to stand and make her way to the door. Pulling it open, she looked back at him with a small smile. "Bye."

* * *

He had managed to clean up the room some before Ran had arrived, but it still wasn't enough. The couch was _still_ torn up too, no way to hide that. There were also plenty of broken things that could only be thrown out and their absence would be noticed. So, when Ran entered the room seeing a torn couch and things missing, she stared at him, long, hard, and expectantly. He, regrettably, hadn't thought of an excuse and was in quite the spot. 

"I- I don't know…" He could tell her another werewolf had visited, maybe torn up the place while claiming not to know what happened, but he hadn't the faintest idea of how she'd react. Besides, he wasn't sure if she had even been thinking of werewolves or whatever since his 'special' day began and he didn't want to make her start now. He wondered, now, if there were any good things left in this day. He still had that 'secret' party Ran had planned, right?

However he currently pondered if she'd actually go through with the party since the agency had been broken into and ransacked. The police would have to be called, though nothing seemed to be stolen, only broken. Also, Conan had cleaned up the 'crime' scene. Couldn't be helped, right? "Are you going to cancel the secret thing you have planned?" He voiced, curiously and a bit sadly.

"No, it's your special day and I want you to enjoy it," The young woman smiled. She came over to him, kneeling down and looking him in the eyes. "I don't think anything is stolen anyways."

She produced a blindfold from her pocket, took of his glasses (Which he tried to protect), and tied it over his eyes. Curious, Conan opened his mouth to question the reason of the blind fold._ 'Surprise party'_ something screamed in the back of his mind, which he ignored. "Why am I blind folded?" He questioned, anyways.

"You'll see!" She giggled. Hearing her stand and her foot steps move behind him, he then felt himself lifted up into her arms. It was all too obvious that it was a surprise party, but he had resigned to playing ignorant. Letting an excited smile slip on to his lips as part of the ignorant, childish act, he wiggled in her arms impatiently.

"I can't wait!" He cheered.

* * *

His eyes had been relieved of the blindfold; Conan had been greeted by a loud chorus of 'Surprise! Happy birthday Conan!' He played the part of a surprised child, but wished it could have been more genuine. After getting his glasses back and putting them back on as fast as humanly possible, Conan scanned the crowd. All the smiling faces of the Detective boys' members, Agasa, Hattori, Kazuha, Sonoko, and lastly a frowning Kogoro greeted him. One smiling, tanned, Osaka-ben speaking boy stepped out and over to him, kneeling down. "Hey, Ku- Conan-kun, surprised?" 

"Of course, _Heiji-niichan_." He smiled a bit forced to the Detective of the West and one of the people who knew both secrets. "So, what did you get me?"

"Conan-kun, that's rude!"

'_I'm just playing my part as a kid!'_ He thought, distressed. "Sorry, Ran-neechan."

The werecat ruffled Conan's hair, earning a growled protest, before returning over to Kazuha to talk about something. The real party began after that. During the first part of the party, they played child games which he was suppose to enjoy. He didn't, feeling very embarrassed playing children's games. That was until, while playing pin the tail on the donkey, he 'accidentally' pin the tail on Kogoro.

He got hit on the head for it, but it was worth it to see Korogo's expression. He had pretty much forgotten about the other werewolf and everything bad from his day. Agasa gave one of his lame quizzes before a detective game. The quiz was easy and it answered it in a matter of seconds. The detective game happened to be something close to 'Clue', but it was a card game with three cards laid out.

The evening sped by very quickly and finally it was time for cake. 'Happy birthday' was sung and the cake had been cut. Upon receiving his portion, his face was shoved into it by Kogoro. Glaring through frosting smeared glasses he had tried to wipe clean while everyone laughed, the boy couldn't help but start laughing himself. Especially when Ran felt the need to punish her father by returning the favor, he wished he had a camera.

When he finally got to eating the cake (not the same one shoved in his face), he had managed to make a mess on his already messy face. The laughter started up again. The werewolf blinked, appearing very confused as he shoved a forkful of cake into his mouth. "What?" He asked thought a mouthful of cake.

There was a flash from somewhere and his eyes shot towards it. He caught a glimpse of Hattori stowing a way a camera. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he didn't have time to dwell on the thought. The last mouthful of cake had been his last so Ran had decided it was time to open presents.


End file.
